


Love, Sex, and Rock’n’Roll

by speculum_magicus



Series: From Bromance to Romance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anal Vibro Balls, Blow Jobs, Castiel is Gabriel's Older Brother, Castiel is a hopeless romantic, Castiel is the Rational One, Castiel may be a bit OOC, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dean Has Another Gift for Castiel, Dean Has a Gift For Castiel, Dean Just Can't Say No to Castiel, Dean Keeps Surprising Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minty Surprise, Mirror Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Pleasurable Punishment, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Road Head, Schmoop, Sex Tapes, Sex on a motorcycle, Shower Sex, Submissive Castiel, full-length Destiel-insert to "Mr. Moosekateer and Sloppy Joes", jacuzzi, playing pool, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is 21 and lives together with his brother and his dad in America. Castiel's parents are divorced and just like most of his siblings, as well as his father and his new wife, he lives in Europe. A year ago, Castiel visited his mother and his younger brother Gabriel in America, which is when he met Dean and they started to have an open relationship. </p><p>When Castiel by serendipity gets two tickets for an open-air rock festival in America Dean was very eager to attend but couldn't get tickets for, Dean makes use of his father's absence and goes on a little festival-vacation with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As my intermission-program 'Destiel' in "Mr. Moosekateer and Sloppy Joes" got a little bit out of hand (yeah I admit it, I have absolutely no sense for brevity ^.^) I decided to isolate the whole Destiel-insert and create a separate part that's solely dedicated to Destiel and to my muse, tmchen :) I really hope you like it!

* * *

When Dean arrived at the airport around noon, he was overjoyed to realize that he had actually succeeded in arriving much sooner then he thought he would. 

The airport he picked Castiel up from was really a little dump and therefore Dean had absolutely no trouble at all finding a parking space. And even though there were a lot of free ones directly in front of the entrance hall, Dean chose a more secluded one just around the corner. The arrivals area of the airport was so small that people literally had to take care not to obstruct any passengers trying to check-in. Luckily, this also meant that there was just no way he could miss Castiel once he arrived.

As Dean had arrived early and he knew that the two of them were probably going to ravish each other as soon as they arrived back at the car, hell, maybe even sooner because they had missed each other so much, he went straight to the men’s room to clean his pipe. He was so looking forward to see Castiel again that the last thing he needed was to come right on the spot as soon as Castiel merely did more than just touch or kiss him. 

After he was done, Dean went back to the airport’s entrance hall, eagerly awaiting Castiel’s plane to arrive. When people finally kept coming out of the arrivals hall, Dean’s enthusiasm slowly began to diminish the longer Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Unsettled he started to look at his phone, hoping Castiel might have sent a message, but there was nothing. And when Dean tried to call Castiel, he realized that he actually didn’t have any reception in the hall. 

Frustrated he left the airport and walked towards his car; all the while trying to call Castiel, but unfortunately he didn’t succeed. When he finally arrived back at the Impala, he was surprised to see a sexy brunette leaning against it on the passenger’s side. As the person was turned away from Dean, he couldn’t see anything besides long brown hair, a short slim shirt, and the waistband of a very colorful skirt. 

And when Dean stepped closer he could see that the skirt was actually much shorter than he would have guessed it was. The skirt barely covered more than the person’s –admittedly really nice- ass, and the matching cute stacked sandals and white stockings only accentuated this particular feature. 

“A sexy girl on my sexy baby. You know, any other day this would be a dream come true, but today all I can say is, ‘please step away from my car or you’ll damage the paint with your sequined skirt.’“ 

The brunette turned around and said flirtatiously, “Oh what a pity, I was hoping you’d take me right here, right now, on the hood of your beautiful car, but I guess then we’ll just have to defile your backseat instead.” 

Dean smirked and said, “Listen, any other day I’d gladly make use of this opportunity, but I’m waiting for my boyfriend to arrive, so I’m really sorry, ok? He was supposed to come on the plane that landed 20 minutes ago, but he didn’t and now I’m worried and-“ 

“Oh, it’s a real pity that **he** didn’t come. But, are you sure you wouldn’t enjoy my company just as much?” The person said while stepping closer to Dean. 

Dean smirked. “Listen, I told you I’m flattered, but eh…”

“Yes?” The person asked with a raised eyebrow before stepping even closer until standing so close to Dean that they could practically kiss. “I’m pretty sure you would enjoy making **me** come instead.” The words breathed into Dean’s ear.

The person stepped a little bit away from Dean again. Dean frowned as he looked into the other person’s face and got almost lost in their mesmerizing ice blue eyes. They somehow looked really familiar. “Cas? Cas, is that you?” 

“Well my name is Castiela, but if you ask very nicely you can call me Cas.” The person said with a smirk, his eyes wide and innocent, with just a flicker of naughty. 

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asked confused.

“Shhh! Just enjoy, sexy!“ Castiel said as he closed the small distance that was still left between them and kissed Dean, his heart beating so fast he was afraid it would explode any minute now. When he pulled away again, he explained, “I took an earlier flight and booked us a nice room in a nearby motel.” 

Dean grabbed Castiel and hauled him in for a long hug. “You know, actually I really don’t care, I’m just unbelievably happy that you are finally here.” Dean said, overjoyed. “Why didn’t you call me or at least text me? I’d have come earlier if you had told me; in fact, I actually was early.”

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise and I didn’t want to spoil it. I wanted to make something special for you and also hurry up the process of us getting a room where we can celebrate our reunion.” 

“Yeah, it definitely is a surprise. And what a nice one, too!” Dean whistled appreciatively as he looked up and down Castiel’s body. “But Cas… I really don’t think I can wait,” Dean said as he leaned closer and breathed aroused into Cas’ ear, “it has been far too long. I just have to have you. And I have to have you **right now**.”

“But, Dean…”

“No! You can’t expect me to wait. Not when you show up like this.” 

“So, I take it you like it?”

“Do I like it? Are you kidding? From the moment I saw you leaning against my car, I already imagined to bend you over the hood and take you nice and hard; but now that I know it’s you, I’m even more impatient to finally fuck you completely senseless.” Dean said as he let his hands wander down Castiel’s sides and over his ass, massaging his cheeks in a circular manner. 

“Dean, I…” Castiel began to protest but couldn’t finish as Dean pulled him in for another kiss and by holding on to Cas’ ass slowly shoved him backwards until Castiel was pressed against the car. 

“Oh Cas, I want you… and I want you right here, right now!” Dean moaned into Castiel’s ear as he lifted him onto the hood of the car, stepped between his legs, and let his hands slowly slide up his exposed legs. 

Castiel moaned as Dean started nibbling and kissing his neck. “Well, I guess then it’s a good thing you parked your car way out of anybody’s sight.”

“Yeah, I somehow already anticipated that although I took care of myself in the bathroom earlier that that would only be a temporary solution. I knew once I saw you again, I’d just want to pin you to the next best wall and screw you right through it." Dean said as he moved his hands further up Castiel’s legs again until he reached under the skirt and touched the panties Castiel was wearing. “My, my, my… what have we here?” Dean asked with a smirk, staring directly into Castiel’s ocean blue eyes.

“Uhm… well, the outfit wouldn’t be authentic without the proper undergarment, so I-” Castiel’s shy attempt of an explanation was cut off as Dean let his hands glide over the silky material of the panties and gently started stroking along Castiel’s dick through the fabric. “Aaah… Dean,” he moaned. 

“Oh Cas, you are really spoiling me here.” Dean breathed against Castiel’s lips as he let his right hand slip inside the pants, wrapped it loosely around his dick and gave it a few strokes before his thumb crested the head of his dick, smearing the precome along the shaft, and then began to stroke him in earnest. 

Castiel’s groans were muffled as Dean kissed him perfervidly. The thrusts of Dean’s tongue in his mouth made Castiel only greedy, greedy for a different kind of thrust into another much tighter but similar warm orifice of his body. Their tongues were like two swords in a fight, tangling and intertwining in a constant state of desire and lust, trying to prevail. 

“Open your eyes, Cas. I want see you come! I’ve had to do without looking into your beautifully dilated eyes for far too long. Now I want to take it all in. Come on, look me in the eyes and just let go. Come on, Cas. Come. Come for me.“ Dean said, as he drew away from Castiel’s mouth and pressed their foreheads together. 

Castiel groaned as he opened his eyes again. “Yes, just like that. Just let go.” Dean said in a husky voice as he kept stroking Castiel now even harder and faster, while simultaneously squeezing his ass with his left hand. 

Castiel felt his orgasm rushing up on him very fast now, and not being allowed to close his eyes but being forced to keep his eyes fixed on Dean’s was only intensifying the pleasure he felt. “Dean, I… ahh…” Cas shuddered. “Dean, I think I… I…” Cas stuttered and moaned, he was now so very near the edge, all he needed was a few more strokes to send him flying right over it. And as Dean didn’t dream of slowing down to make it last longer, Castiel came only seconds later with a loud scream, covering Dean’s fist, his skirt, and both of their shirts with his seed. 

Dean kissed Castiel gently and stroked him through the afterglow, while once more taking in the sight of Castiel’s beautifully blown eyes as Castiel still breathed erratically and with a very seductive smile on his lips. 

“Do you have any tissues?” Castiel asked, laughing. 

“Not on me,” Dean said with a cheeky smile while wiping his hands with the hem of his shirt, “but I have some in the car, just like I have a couple of spare shirts in it.” He took off his shirt and attempted to do the same with Castiel’s when suddenly a large crowd of school kids passed only a couple of feet away from them, heading towards their location. 

“Cas, I think it’s better if we get into the car and drive to your motel room now. At least then we won’t have to worry about scarring some kids for life.” Dean said with a wink, walked towards the driver’s side of the car, and got in. 

Frustrated and still a bit out of it, Castiel looked across the parking lot and at the kids for a second, before he got down from the hood and joined Dean in the car. Castiel used his old shirt to wipe away some of the cum stains on his skirt before he threw it on top of Dean’s dirty one. Luckily Dean had his duffle bag in the backseat, so both of them just put on new shirts. Once they were in the motel, they could both get cleaned up properly. 

As it turned out, Castiel’s motel was really just a short ride away; Castiel had used the bus when he had travelled back to the airport earlier that day. They both laughed about the fact that apparently Castiel got even hit on by several guys who were absolutely convinced of him being a very attractive woman. 

When they arrived at the motel, they both got out of the car and Castiel held his small purse right in front of him the whole time, hoping the new shirt and the purse would cover the remaining cum stains on it. Dean just grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat and followed Castiel up the stairs, all the while pinching Castiel in the ass. “Stop it, Dean.” 

“I can’t. I just missed that perky little ass of yours so much and I just can’t wait to bite it, touch it, grab it, and simply just feel it against my body all the time.” Dean said, while pressing Castiel against the wall in the staircase between the first and second floor, letting him feel how hard he still was.

Castiel’s breathing became faster. He swallowed hard. “Later, Dean. We need to get to our room first. I don’t want us to get arrested for indecent exposure.” Dean looked afflicted, but forced himself to move away from Castiel. “Well then, please lead the way.” Dean said, his eyes filled with lust.

“Room 216, that’s ours.” Castiel said as they reached a door almost at the end of the balcony hall. Unfortunately the cleaning lady, who was busy with the room next door, had left her trolley in front of their room so they couldn’t get in. But luckily it was just a matter of minutes till she came out of the room and moved to the next one, taking her trolley with her. 

The first thing Castiel did as soon as he was in the room was to remove the wig; it itched and it had also gotten rather hot under it. Then he wiggled out of his skirt, letting it slide to the floor while simultaneously taking his clean shirt off and leaving it on the table nearby. Then he removed the bra and the silicon pads he had used to stuff it accordingly. All he wanted was to get rid of all these things, take a shower, and then devour Dean’s body in all its beauty. 

Castiel leaned down to open the clasps of his sandals when he took a peek at the bed where Dean was sitting rather comfortably on the edge of it, watching him strip. “Um… Dean what-“

“Oh please don’t stop on my behalf, Cas. Feel free to continue.” Dean said with a smirk. 

“I… eh…” Castiel said shyly and stopped mid-action, unsure of what to do next. Then he straightened up and walked over to the bed. He put his left foot between Dean’s thighs and asked, “Dean, could you… uh…”

“Help you open them? Sure I can.” Dean said as he opened the first clasp and started caressing Castiel’s foot and leg in the process. He put the shoe on the floor and let the leg down slowly. 

“Thanks.” Castiel whispered, still a bit insecure.

“No problem.” Dean said as he wrapped his hands around Castiel’s right leg and gently let his hands wander downwards until he could lift the foot up to remove the other sandal. Once he was done he threw the shoe on the floor and kept Castiel’s leg in its position with his thighs clasped around it. He let his hands wander up and down Castiel’s legs and over his sides. Then he began to kiss Castiel’s thigh and moved towards his navel, putting soft light kisses on the skin. 

“Deeeeaan” Castiel whined and began to wobble a bit. Dean smirked and opened his thighs a fraction, just enough to let Castiel move his foot on the floor again. He pulled Castiel closer now and began to kiss him. 

“Later, Dean. First I need to take a shower.” Castiel said in-between kisses. Dean groaned in disappointment. 

“Not fair, man. I want you. I need you.” Dean growled as Castiel moved away from him, took his dirty clothes from the floor, and walked towards the bathroom. 

Frustrated he fell back on the bed. “Well, that’s just fan-freakin-tastic!” Dean said unnerved. 

“Hey Dean, how about you grab your second duffle from the car and then come and join me in the shower?” Castiel said, standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. 

A smile crept up on Dean’s face. “That’s a great idea. I’ll be back in a sec! Don’t you dare start without me!” Dean said as he jumped up from the bed and ran out of the door. 

Castiel went into the bathroom, tossed the clothes on the floor with his panties on top of the pile and was just about to step into the shower when he took a final look into the mirror right above the sink. He smiled when he realized how absolutely ridiculous he looked with his messy hair. After he removed the light make-up he was wearing and washed away the dried cum around his dick, he looked into the mirror again and his mind began to wander. 

He thought about his phone call with his younger brother Gabriel last night, and how he gave him the idea to dress up like a woman in the first place. Castiel hadn’t been quite sure about the whole thing because although being with Dean has given his ego an enormous boost and he was much more confident now, he still had major attacks of shyness from time to time. And although he wasn’t the most inexperienced guy when it came to sex, he still felt like a giant virgin in comparison to Dean. 

He just tried to keep up with him and please him in whichever way he could. The result was that he had just removed make-up, a wig, and had taken off a skimpy girly outfit, just so he could surprise his boyfriend. Dean’s look as he checked him out at the airport? Definitely worth it! Dean had looked at him downright predatory, and that had been even before he knew it was Castiel. He won’t deny that he was more than flattered about the reaction, but still… he felt a bit overwhelmed by it. He wasn’t used to so much attention and that someone really desired him that much. 

He still couldn’t believe that Dean actually chose to be with him and to spend more than just one night with him. Before he met Dean he only had one relationship, which had lasted for four years. He and April had been very happy together and they had even already had made plans to get married, but then one fateful night he had caught her cheating on him with one of his best friends. He had been heartbroken and had immediately taken the chance to accompany his sister Anna and her friend for a vacation at their mum’s in America. Castiel had felt like he could never love again and the last thing on his mind was falling in love with anybody for a very long time – and least of all someone like Dean. 

Castiel had always believed in long-lasting relationships and he was always the first one to scold his brothers and sisters when they had one-night-stands. Balthazar even joked that Castiel was the only guy in their family who ever truly took their last name, Arkanđeo, literal, as he wasn’t just the only one without ever having any fleeting adventures here and there, but also who truly tried the whole ‘I’m not going to have sex until I’m married’-thing. 

Of course this didn’t last long once he and April hooked up, but it still lasted much longer than any of his brothers would have lasted in the same situation. They even made bets how long it would take Cas to finally get his cherry plucked, and of course it was Balthazar who won the bet, as he was the lucky one who won on how long it would take Castiel to lose his Turkish delight.

But that was the past. Ever since he had met Dean, he too hooked up with all kinds of people when he felt like it. But in contrast to some of his brothers, he never deluded anybody just so he could fuck them; this was the part that was still completely in accordance with his old personality. He only slept with people who were looking for the same thing he did, meet fleetingly, have a good time, and then never see each other again. 

Dean and he sometimes even exchanged stories about some of their best fucks and used it as an incentive to get each other aroused when they had phone or video chat sex. Dean… he really loved him. And he was so thankful to him for all the things he did just to help him forget his cheating girlfriend. Before he met Dean, he had never even thought about the possibility that he could like guys, too. But then, thanks to his brother Gabriel, he finally met the one guy that turned his life upside down and showed him a completely different perspective on life. 

As Castiel was completely lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that Dean silently entered the bathroom, leaving the door a bit ajar, got undressed, and then stood right behind him. Only when the taller man placed his lips on Castiel’s neck and began gently sucking on it, trying to make a hickey, did Castiel notice Dean’s presence. And the fact that he could glaringly obvious feel Dean’s erect penis pressed against his back made him not only aware of his nakedness but also reminded him that Dean hadn’t found his release at the airport. 

“Shit!” he groaned when Dean’s trail of kisses and sucks on his neck had ended at his weak spot behind one of his ears. It was so unbelievably hot whenever Dean kissed that specific spot and Castiel immediately threw his head back and rested it on Dean’s shoulder, while his dick instantly began to show its appreciation. 

“Ah, bingo. I knew I remembered your weak spot correctly, even after all this time.” Dean said as he wrapped his right hand around Castiel’s dick and began stroking it. His body was shaking with lust and he already felt his orgasm starting to rush up on him when they both suddenly heard noises coming from the other room.

“Room service.” 

“Fuck!” Dean cursed. 

“I’m sorry, but I thought you’d like to know that you left the keys in the door. I’ll just leave them on the table. Do you need anything?”

Dean just smirked while Castiel was completely in shock and felt embarrassed. “No, we are fine. Thank you.” Dean yelled through the half-shut door. 

The cleaning lady left and Dean looked at Castiel through the reflection of the mirror. Castiel’s cheeks were flushed and he looked down at his now no longer so hard cock and Dean’s hand wrapped around it. 

“Now, where were we? Oh yes, right. I wanted to fuck you against the sink, so we can both watch each other’s expressions in the reflection of the mirror.” Dean said against Castiel’s neck as he started kissing him again. 

“Deeeean.” Castiel moaned, as Dean began stroking him again. “Dean… shower. Please… better in the shower.”

“Yeah, you are probably right, Cas.” Dean smirked before he continued, “and hey why be content with just the mirror above the sink if we can watch each other in the tall mirror on the wall?” Dean winked at Castiel and stepped into the shower that was big enough for two.

Castiel looked over his shoulder and into the large mirror he hadn’t noticed before while Dean dragged him into the shower, leaving the shower curtain open just enough so both were visible in the mirror. Dean turned on the water and positioned Castiel right under the warm spray, smirking while running his fingers through his hair. When Castiel’s hair was finally completely tousled, he leaned in for a long kiss, letting his fingers wander down Castiel’s spine down to his ass, giving it a nice firm grip. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and started rubbing himself against the taller man.

“Yes, Cas? Something you want there?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yes. You. Dean, I want you.” Castiel answered, his breathing erratic now.

Dean leaned away from Castiel, grabbed the lube he had brought with him, squeezed a generous amount on his hand, and started coating his dick and his fingers. 

“Turn around.” Dean told Castiel in a tone that left no room for protest, not that Castiel even thought about trying to protest. And so he turned around, enjoying the wonderfully warm waterfall running down his back, while Dean pressed himself against him once again and dragged his tongue along Castiel’s most sensitive part of his neck, making any word Castiel wanted to utter die out in a muffled whimper. Castiel threw his head back and braced himself against the wall as he felt Dean’s fingers circling his entrance before he pressed one in. 

“Fuuuuck...” Castiel groaned as he felt Dean brushing over his prostate. “Dean… yes... mooooore.” 

Dean smirked, quickly coated his fingers with more lube before he added another finger, scissoring Cas’ open. Very soon a third finger followed, trying to work Castiel open as quickly as he could. Castiel moaned and tried to hide his face in one of his arms as he rocked back against Dean’s fingers. 

“No, Cas. Don’t hide your face. I want you to see. Look in the mirror. Just look at you... you are so beautiful when you are fucking yourself against my fingers… when you are desperate for my cock. You enjoy this, don’t you?” Dean purred into Castiel’s ear.

Castiel glanced in the mirror and saw the two of them; saw his own aroused face, saw the way Dean’s fingers slid easily in and out of him, and he saw the reflection of Dean’s hard cock, wishing it were in him. Dean followed Castiel’s gaze and continued whispering into his ear, “do you want to feel my cock? Do you want to feel it in you? Feel it fill you up? Or do you want me to stop? Shall I? Stop and just leave you alone in the shower? Do you want that? Come on tell me. Do you want me to stop or do you want-“

“Yes, Dean! Yes! I want to feel you in me! I want to feel your giant cock fill me up like no one else can. I’ve missed it so much. I want it. I want it so bad.” Castiel pleaded.

“Only if you promise to keep looking into the mirror, Cas. Can you do that for me?” Dean asked as he continued moving his fingers in and out Castiel, brushing repeatedly over his prostate.

“Yes, Dean. Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, just… just fuck me already!”

Dean smirked as he removed his fingers and aligned the head of his cock with Cas’ entrance instead. “Oh God, you have absolutely no idea how impatiently I have been waiting to do this again.” Dean said as he pushed himself all the way in, remaining in this position for a moment to give Castiel the chance to adjust. 

Castiel moaned and closed his eyes for a second, completely enjoying the feeling of being so close to his boyfriend again; to feel him inside him once more and to be so completely filled up by him. It was a glorious feeling and he never wanted it to stop. Dean was the only one he ever allowed to penetrate him; with all other women and men he had fun with he was always the one to fuck them.

Castiel quickly opened his eyes again, and when he looked into the mirror he was immediately greeted by the sight of Dean’s face, his emerald green eyes, filled with desire and clouded over with a fervent lust.

“Oh God, I have absolutely no idea how I was able to control myself for so long.” Dean said in a gruff voice. “If I had my wicked way with you, I’d have fucked you right on the spot at the airport. You bend over the hood of the Impala.” Dean said, as he slowly started thrusting into Castiel. “It would have been such a nice sight for everyone around us and the perfect start for our trip.”

“Aaaah..” Castiel moaned. 

“You like that?” 

“Yes, I like that very much.” Castiel said. “Please don’t stop. I want… fuck… I want mooore.” Castiel pleaded.

“Damn, this feels just so good,” Dean said breathlessly. “I’ve missed it. I’ve missed you. But most of all, I’ve missed seeing your face, seeing what it looks like when I fuck you.” Dean said as he was biting and kissing Castiel’s neck while still keeping an eye on the mirror and the reflection of Castiel’s face. 

“Missed you too, Dean. I… aaah…” Castiel groaned as Dean’s thrusts became harder. “Dean… Dean, I want you. I want all of you. Please… please, don’t stop.”

Dean, desperate because having waited for too long for his release and overjoyed to finally fuck his angel-like boyfriend again, just let go. He started to move faster, plunge himself deeper, all the while looking into the mirror, observing Castiel’s face that was ecstatically twisted with lust. He felt his orgasm rushing up on him and once he made eye contact with Castiel, it just overwhelmed him and he came with a long desperate scream. 

Feeling Dean filling him up and seeing the pleasure on Dean’s face as he did so, Castiel came only seconds later. They both remained still for a few moments, enjoying their shared afterglow before Dean slid out of Castiel and with a smile turned Castiel around to kiss him long and passionately. 

Dean reached for the soap and began soaping himself before he did the same with Castiel, enjoying the thought of getting them both washed up just so they could devour each other’s bodies again as soon as they were able to.

After they came out of the shower, they both got dressed and as neither of them had eaten much that day, they went out to a small diner they had seen on their short drive from the airport. They both had burger and fries and apple pie for dessert. Everything went fine until the moment Castiel saw Dean eating his slice of pie. The joy on Dean’s face as he ate what he called ‘one of the best apple pies I have ever tasted,’ and the way his mouth closed around the fork, pushing it down and into his mouth… it send a shiver through Castiel’s groin. 

Dean had a very voluptuous mouth, one that was far too sensual for anybody to resist looking at it. Castiel immediately imagined it pressed against his lips, all over his skin, and of course wrapped around his dick. He had missed those beautiful soft lips so much and he just couldn’t wait to feel them all over his body once again. Dean raised an eyebrow, “Now, what are you looking at?” he asked. 

“I’ve looked at your mouth. You’ve such beautiful lips and I just remembered how much I missed them. Missed to touch, to kiss, but most of all feel them on my body.” Castiel said in a gravelly voice. 

Dean smirked. “Well lucky for you then that this feeling is mutual. Because I just can’t wait to reclaim your whole body with a thousand million kisses until you beg me to stop. In fact, you know what? Why don’t we start with my mission right now? Unless of course you are still hungry, then-” 

“I’m only hungry for one thing, Dean; and that is to feel you. To feel you touching me. To feel you kissing me. To feel your tongue licking me at all the right places. To feel your wonderful lips around my dick again. To feel your fingers in me. But most of all, to feel your gorgeous big cock filling me up again and fucking me till I see nothing but stars. The shower was nice but I want so much more!” 

Dean smiled. “Well, I guess then there’s only one thing left to say: Check please!” 

The both of them hurried back to their motel as fast as they could. Once they’d reached their room, Dean hadn’t even had enough time to close the door and lock it before Castiel was already completely stripped down to his boxers and was pinning him against the door, kissing him passionately while at the same time fumbling with the belt and zipper of Dean’s pants. 

Dean kissed Castiel and moved with him towards the bed before he pushed him down onto it. “Not so fast my little angel.” Dean said as he took off his shirt and jacket and let both fall down to the floor. “I promised I’d reclaim your whole body with a thousand million kisses and I intend to make good on my promise.” Dean said with a smirk and started to slowly strip down to just his boxers. 

When Castiel started to get up and move closer to Dean, so he could touch and kiss him, Dean pushed him back down on the bed again. “No, no, no, Cas.” Dean scolded and wiggled a finger at him. “You have to have patience. Lie down and just enjoy. Or do I have to tie you to the bedposts first so you can’t move? I’d rather not, not yet anyway, but if you can’t behave I’d probably have to.”

“No, Dean. It’s okay I can behave. I won’t move, I promise. It’s just… please… I missed you so much and I need you. I need you so bad!” Castiel said as he lay down flat on the bed again, admiring Dean’s body. 

“I know Cas. I missed you, too.” Dean said as he crawled on the bed, towering over Castiel’s body before he leaned down for another kiss. Quickly Dean’s lips left Castiel’s mouth and started to rediscover every single contour of his lover’s face, his laugh lines, the arches of his cheekbones, the soft eyelids that covered up the endless ocean of Castiel’s eyes… 

Dean put gentle kisses all over Castiel's face while at the same time caressed his neck with his fingertips, softly brushing over Castiel’s weak spot before letting them wander further down his lover's body. And as his hands began to wander, so did Dean’s lips. He nuzzled on Castiel’s neck and once he found a nice spot he slowly started sucking on the skin, eager to leave Castiel marked up as his. 

“Aaaah… Dean.” Castiel moaned as he felt the soft suck on his neck and Dean’s fingers trailing softly over his arms and sides. Once he was done, Dean leaned up again, admiring the big hickey he made. He smiled and whispered into Castiel’s ear, “Now everyone will know you are mine. Mine alone.” Castiel moaned again, the thought of Dean being so possessive over him made him shudder with lust and pride. Pride over the fact that Dean had chosen him, and him alone, to be his… and not just for the moment but hopefully also for a very long time in the future. 

Castiel ignored any thought about the fact that their time together was limited to just this one week and that the next opportunity for a visit won’t happen until at least for a two to three months time. He just enjoyed the amazing feeling of having Dean with him again, to have the opportunity to actually touch and kiss him and likewise be touched and kissed by him. Not to mention to finally feel Dean’s wonderful cock inside him again instead of having to fuck himself with a vibrator and pretend it was Dean. 

Castiel opened his eyes again and looked at his boyfriend with a bright smile. He was just so unbelievably happy to have Dean with him right now and was more than eager and overjoyed that their limited time together had only just started. 

Dean had promised to reclaim his body with tender kisses, and he did. For what felt like several hours Dean did nothing but kiss every single inch of his skin until he felt like his lover’s name was imprinted all over him, making Dean’s claim over his body only more evident, confirming that he was his and his alone.

But all the touching and kissing made Castiel oversensitive and he longed for nothing more than finally feel Dean reclaim him in the only way left, by fucking him into the mattress and thereby confirm that he truly was the one and only man that was ever allowed to fuck him. 

Castiel lay on his back and looked down at Dean, who was currently kissing his inner thighs, forcing his legs apart. Dean’s fingers tickled the softness of Castiel’s balls while also stroking his swelling cock. Dean’s pace was excruciatingly slow, each stroke felt like an eternity to Castiel. He gasped when Dean’s dry fingers began to circle his entrance. 

“Dean, yes please. I want you. Want you in me. Pleeease.” Castiel begged.

“I know, baby. I know.” Dean said as he gave Castiel’s cock another firm stroke before he put a kiss on its tip. “I just need to grab the lube. Don’t move!” 

Castiel gave a short laugh - as if he ever wanted to move anywhere out of Dean’s reach voluntarily. And before he could even finish his laughter Dean was already back on the bed. Back between his legs, the lube coated fingers circling his entrance before quickly pressing one in, while his other hand was loosely wrapped around Castiel’s dick again and he felt Dean putting soft kisses and licks over the whole length of it. 

Castiel moaned and Dean opened his mouth to take in Castiel’s dick, while at the same time pressing another finger into him, starting to scissor him open and repeatedly brushing over his prostate. “Aaaah… Deeeean.” Castiel groaned as he fell apart under Dean’s torturous caresses. Dean bobbed his head up and down Castiel’s cock, slow and deliberate at first but always in tandem with his fingers that went in and out of Castiel’s body. As Castiel’s moans became more pleading, Dean quickened the pace and inserted another finger. 

Castiel became more desperate, his hips bucked up and all he wanted was to feel Dean make him come while he was inside him. “Deeeean, pleeease. Please, I need you in me. Pleeeease… please!”

Dean pulled off Castiel’s dick and quickly coated his own one with lube before he pulled Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and took a last glance into Castiel’s pleading eyes before he slid right into him. He gave Castiel a second to adjust before he slowly bottomed out, only to move in again seconds later. 

This wasn’t about fucking Castiel through the mattress just so both of them could have a good orgasm. And this wasn’t about finding their release as quickly as possible. And this wasn’t about the fact that he felt the urge to fill up Castiel’s hole with his cum so he could feel like he had marked and reclaimed Castiel not just from the outside but also from the inside. 

This was about the fact that he was finally reunited with his boyfriend again, the one person that truly accepted him the way he was, with all his flaws. This was about the fact that he had actually found someone who was able to look beside his facade and see the real Dean, the one that literally did everything for the people he loved. The real Dean, who was compassionate and sensitive and who cared for the other sexual partner’s satisfaction just as much as for his own. 

Admittedly, he loved a good quick fuck just like the next guy and there sure was nothing wrong with that. It’s nice and serves its purpose, but this was different. He didn’t just want to fuck Castiel so he could get off, like he did in the shower. He wanted to show Castiel how much he loved and appreciated him; he wanted to –as cliché as it might sounded- make love to him. He wanted to feel the wonderful heat of Castiel’s body around his dick and at the same time be able to look into his lover’s eyes. 

He knew the exact circumstances of their vacation were not going to give them much time and opportunity to fuck in a proper bed each time or without being surrounded by an endless amount of –mostly very loud- people. That’s why he wanted to enjoy this quiet moment of bliss, absorb even the slightest detail of it so he could recreate it perfectly in his memory once he remembered it later when he was alone again.

Dean continued in his slow pace and Castiel grew impatient, so he crossed his legs behind Dean’s head and dragged him down on top of him. “Dean, faster. Please. I fucking need you. Please… pleeeaase…” Castiel pressed out under stuttered breath as Dean brushed over his prostate again in a painfully slow manner. 

“As you wish, Cas.” Dean said and began to move faster now and thereby also increased the pace in which Castiel’s cock that was trapped between their bodies was being rubbed. Dean looked into his lover’s eyes and the beautiful sight of his pupils being dilated so much that he almost looked like he had black eyes spurred Dean on even more and made him realize just how much he cared for Castiel. Waves and waves of happiness and thankfulness for having found such a wonderful person washed over him.

“Oh baby… Cas, I just fucking love seeing you like this! And I just can’t get enough of it. Not ever. Fuck! You are just so beautiful, my angel. I need you… I…” Dean groaned as he felt he was getting close. 

“I know, I love you too, Babe.” Castiel moaned as he felt that he was near the edge to blissfulness. “Please…. ah… please, don’t stop. I’m almost there!” 

“Cas… Cas, I… aaah… Cas, I love you!” Dean cried out as he and Castiel both came at the same time; Dean filling Castiel up to the brim with his seed, reclaiming even the last bit of Castiel’s body as his, while Castiel, his dick still trapped between both of their bodies, coated both of their torsos with his thick white semen, making them stick together uncomfortably.  
Dean buried his head in the pillow beside Castiel’s head, enjoying the hazy afterglow for a second before he eased out of Castiel, and while still breathing heavily dropped on the bed beside his partner and closed his eyes. 

After only a few seconds post coital bliss he felt Castiel’s hand roving over his upper body and neck until it rested under Dean’s head. Slowly Castiel pressed their heads together and whispered into Dean’s ear, “Are you aware that you just said ‘I love you’ for the very first time to me?” Dean’s eyes immediately snapped open in terror, but he relaxed once he heard Castiel continue, “and I just wanted to say ‘Thank you!’ I know these words aren’t something that cross your lips very easily or often and I feel proud and honored that you finally said them.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something when Castiel put his fingers on Dean’s lips. “Shh… You don’t have to say anything. If it was just a slip, just forget it. Same if you think it was a mistake, just pretend it never happened. Then I will simply enjoy the memory of you saying it and keep this memory like a treasure no one can take away from me. And in case you really did mean it, well… then you’ll have plenty of time to repeat it.” Castiel said with a smile before he put a kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“I’m going to take a shower now, so should you. If you feel like joining me, feel free to do so. But I also won’t get mad if you want to enjoy lying in bed for a little bit longer, just don’t fall asleep because otherwise I’ll definitely wake you up, and not in a fun way. Because I’m definitely not going to lie next to you as long as your body is still covered with my cum. I won’t take long. Oh, and… I love you.” Castiel said before he put another kiss on Dean’s lips and left for the bathroom. 

Dean didn’t need time to think about Castiel’s offer but followed him immediately. The both of them didn’t say a word during their whole shower, but simply enjoyed washing each other’s bodies thoroughly. Afterwards, they went back into their room, put on new boxer shorts and shirts, and crawled back into bed.

Completely exhausted, not least because he had been traveling for the past 24 hours straight and hadn’t had any sleep, Dean just cuddled up to Cas and fell asleep immediately. Cas, though also very exhausted, was still too happy and excited to finally be reunited with Dean again and therefore was wide-awake. So when after a while Dean scooched away from him, Cas took advantage of the situation and went out of the motel room to call his little brother Gabriel.

It took a while but then he heard Gabriel on the other side of the line, _“Hey Castiel, how are you?“_

 _“Hello Gabriel. How are you? Why are you whispering?“ ___Cas couldn’t help but wonder.

__“Sam is sleeping right beside me and I can’t get out of the room.“ ____


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean and Castiel woke up very early, or rather, Castiel woke up very early. Due to jetlag and his excitement to be reunited with Dean again, Castiel was wide-awake and enjoyed the feeling of currently being hugged by his beloved in his sleep. He felt like the happiest person in the world and wished that moment would never end. And when Dean involuntarily rolled on his back and therefore gave Castiel’s body free, Castiel leaned on his elbow to watch Dean sleep. 

Dean’s features were so peaceful and due to the sun shining through a small gap between two curtains, Castiel was able to see each and every single freckle on Dean’s face. He smiled as he tried to count them and thereby remembered Dean’s unnerved face whenever he tried to count them by repeatedly poking his face, touching each freckle on it. 

Castiel let his gaze wander and now admired the completely tousled hair, remembering that Dean didn’t even bother to own a hairbrush, because in his own words he “only had to run his fingers through them a few times and they were perfect.” Castiel’s eyes lingered on Dean’s absolutely soft, lusty lips, before he admired his strong arms, remembering all the times Dean had manhandled him.

The bed sheet was pushed almost completely to the end of the bed and Dean’s shirt had ridden up. Castiel looked at the exposed skin for a few seconds before he let his gaze wander further down to Dean’s shorts, ogling the very obvious bulge that he had already felt pressed against him several minutes ago. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, so he very quietly stood up from the bed and sneaked into the bathroom.

Dean was still asleep, dreaming about a certain pair of beautiful blue eyes and the skimpy outfit Castiel wore the previous day, when he suddenly felt some movement beside him and light touches on his body. Half asleep he realized that somebody was removing his shorts and kissing the skin around his navel. But it didn’t him wake up; instead his mind began to combine his dream with it.

He dreamt of those blue eyes kissing his lower body, circling the navel, and pushing his shirt upwards. He dreamt of gentle hands that caressed his skin and played with his nipples. He dreamt of soft touches, kisses, and gentle bites along his inner thighs.

He dreamt of light kisses being put along the shaft of his penis and of licks that felt ice cold but at the same time were oh so arousing. Dean’s mind slowly began to shut out his dream as the arousing cold licks began to become much more intense and real than they should be. 

Sleepy, Dean opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by the sight of Castiel kneeling between his thighs, licking his dick while simultaneously massaging his balls, and looking up to him with those baby blue eyes that were half-lidded with desire. “What the fuck?” Dean thought as he realized that the ice-cold licks were real and not a dream. “Cas, whaaaaa-“ was all Dean could say when Castiel blew a stream of air against the head of his dick, making him moan instead. 

Castiel took advantage of Dean’s confusion by swallowing down his entire cock in one fluid motion. The sensation Dean felt was overwhelming and almost made him come right on the spot. Dean’s eyes immediately fluttered shut and he bucked up, and his still not properly awoken brain went completely blank. Castiel didn’t give Dean any time to change that state, but instead immediately started bobbing his head up and down Dean’s length, his tongue sliding along the shaft. And so it didn’t take Dean long until he came long and hard down Castiel’s throat.

Castiel released Dean’s cock with an obscene pop, pulled up Dean’s boxer shorts again, and then crawled back beside Dean. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Castiel said with a bright smile, as he rested on one elbow and looked at Dean’s relaxed features. 

“A very good morning, Cas.” Dean said with a sappy smile, and exhaled deeply. “God, what did you do to me? Is simply kissing someone awake that outdated?”

“No, but kissing is for princesses in fairy tales. I much more enjoy waking you up in the proper fashion for princess.” Cas said with a wink. 

Dean just smiled and enjoyed having Castiel beside him. He hauled him in, whispered, “You’re just so good to me, Cas. I love you,” and kissed him, or at least he tried to kiss him, but them both smiling made it much more complicated than it should be. When they gave up on their attempt and instead just looked into each other’s eyes, their foreheads pressed together, Castiel whispered, “You said it again, Dean. Does that mean you-“ 

Dean didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence, but instead just kissed him silent, and in the end that was all Castiel needed as an answer. This time they were more successful, though it didn’t last for very long and Castiel leaned away again.

“As nice as this is, but we need to get on the road. Oh and although your laughter in my mouth is such a wonderful taste and I really enjoy making out with you, you need to get rid of that morning breath.” 

Dean sighed, got up, and walked into the bathroom. There he saw that the skirt Castiel had been wearing the day before, was now hanging in the shower. “Cas?” Dean yelled into the bedroom. “Cas, why is your skirt hanging in the shower?” 

“Oh, uhm,” Cas began to answer while quickly joining Dean in the bathroom, “well, I ‘borrowed’ it from Anna and as she has no idea that I have it, I intend to return it without a single stain on it.”

“Yeah, I get that, but why don’t you just toss it on the pile with the rest of our laundry, then we can wash it in a Laundromat at some point.”

Castiel looked stunned at Dean. “Wash it? Dean, do you have any idea how expensive and delicate the fabric of this skirt is? My dad bought it for Anna at a market place in Turkey and under no circumstances is this skirt to be washed in a washing machine or put into a dryer! The fabric was very expensive and everything on it is handmade. Every single embroidery and sequin was put on it within hours and hours of hard work. It has to be treated with a lot of caution when dirty.”

“And the reason for you picking this skirt and not some other random one made from polyester or cotton is…?” Dean asked, confused, letting the question hang in the air, heavy with meaning.

Cas blushed. “I… um...” Cas stuttered while stepping closer to the skirt, palpating it, and when realizing it was dry, taking it down. Insecure he folded the small piece of cloth, held it firm with his hands, and while still only focusing on it he spoke shyly, “I just wanted to look nice for you, Dean. Anna only wears this skirt when she is having very important dates with someone, the kind of dates that are special occasions, like for example when she went on a mini holiday in Paris or when one of the guys actually proposed to her. 

And I have to admit that I very much like the look of it. I think it’s very beautiful, and… I… um… I thought after all these months that we haven’t seen each other, it would be nice to surprise you with something nice; something a bit out of the ordinary. I thought that if I already surprised you in drag, shouldn’t it be the most appealing outfit I could find instead of some off-the-rack stripper outfit?” 

Castiel’s voice cracked, unsure whether he had gone too far, put too much effort into his surprise for just a ‘simple’ reunion with his lover. He still didn’t look up but instead played nervously around with the cloth in his hands when Dean’s hands unexpectedly enclosed his, asking in a very gentle, soft voice, “You truly did this just for me? Risked getting this expensive and absolutely beautiful skirt somehow damaged just to surprise me? Why? It would have completely sufficed if you had just been there when I arrived-”

“So, unlike what you said yesterday, you actually didn’t like my outfit?” Castiel said, unconfidently.

“No, no! That’s **not** what I’m saying!” Dean said, tightening the grip on Castiel’s hands. “I’m just overwhelmed by the effort and care you put into this. Castiel, you know I like you very much and although it was probably THE best reunion I’ve ever experienced, I’m just baffled by the cute considerate way you planned all this. I might have expected to see you dressed in some skimpy drag someday, but THIS,” Dean pointed to the skirt in Castiel’s hands, “this is truly something special! Not least because the skirt in combination with the same-colored lilac shirt emphasizes the beautiful and deep ocean you claim are your eyes.” 

Castiel smirked, “Don’t forget the very uncomfortable shoes!”

Dean laughed, “Oh yes, of course, the shoes. How could I forget? They made your already perky, perfect little ass look even more perfect.” They both laughed. “No, but seriously, Cas. I know your sister Anna, and I know that although she looks absolutely stunning and seems really nice, she has quite a temper when something doesn’t happen the way she wants it. And I can only imagine what would happen if something is amiss with this skirt when you return it.”

“Well, I wore it, washed it accordingly, and everything’s fine. Now I just have to put it back in my suitcase and take care that nothing happens to it until I can sneak it back in between her other skirts”

“Sounds like the perfect plan, my angel.” Dean said. He let go of Castiel’s hands and took the skirt from them, putting it on a small cabinet beside the door. Gently, he lifted Castiel’s head up with one hand so he could look into his eyes and murmured, “I guess what I want to say is, thank you, Castiel. You’ve made me very happy with this surprise and I still feel like I’m dreaming that you are actually here, and…” Dean didn’t finish his sentence, but instead leaned over and gave Castiel a soft French kiss.

When Dean pulled away again, he let his gaze linger on Castiel’s lips while tenderly letting his fingers trace over them and finishing his sentence by continuing in a soft-spoken voice, “and I guess the only question that remains is,” Dean hesitated for a second before he looked directly into Castiel’s eyes and with a passionate voice continued, “how and what the hell did you do to me this morning?” 

Castiel snickered. 

“I mean, not that your blowjobs aren’t already a masterpiece in themselves, but the cold sensation I felt while you were doing it? Jesus Christ, THAT was truly something I’ve never felt before! How did you do that?” 

Castiel laughed out loud. “I take it then, you liked it?” 

“Did I like it? Cas, I’m probably never going to be able to wake up without having THAT specific memory in my head and afterwards having to call you even more frequently just to get rid of my boner and out of sheer frustration that you are not with me. Damn! I… Not that I don’t think of you every time I masturbate anyway, but within these one and half days you’ve already given me more than enough dirty memories and incentives for my thoughts that I could probably survive on a lonely island for at least a couple of years!” 

Castiel grinned widely. “So… I guess then it’s ok if I just leave you now? I mean, if you say your imagination is already sated with-“ Castiel didn’t get to finish his sentence as Dean hauled him in for another deep kiss and shoved him against the large mirror on the wall. 

“Shut up and just tell me one thing.” Dean said, panting as he broke away from the kiss, kneeled in front of Castiel, shoved down his boxer shorts impatiently and took in the sight of Castiel’s half hard cock. “How did you do it? What did you use to-“ 

“Aaaaaaaah,” Castiel moaned, as Dean with one swift lick removed all the glistening precome that was pearling at the tip of his cock. 

“-mmmhm...,” Dean hummed with pleasure, clearly enjoying the taste, “to spice it up?” Dean asked, as he slowly started to lick along the whole length of the cock.

“Dean, please come up. I’ll tell you.” Castiel said, tantalized.

Dean smiled and gave Castiel a peck on the lips, “so?”

“Actually it’s pretty easy, you just have to use something minty beforehand. You can either brush the inside of your mouth, so at least your teeth but you can also include the tongue, the inside of your cheeks, and probably even the roof of your mouth, with a strong mint flavored toothpaste, or you can just gargle with some mouth wash that contains menthol. Another option is to suck on some cough drops with menthol and mint. And then, well, I guess you know the rest.” Castiel said with a wide grin.

Dean wanted to pay back Cas for the special treatment that morning, but in a good way. He remembered how good it felt so he wanted to reward Cas for that and show his appreciation. After Dean got ready, he started licking over the head of Castiel’s cock and then the whole length in an excruciatingly slow manner, letting his tongue work its cooling magic by sliding fluidly across the hardened flesh underneath it. 

Then Dean suddenly pulled off and blew a stream of air against the head of Castiel’s dick, and the sensory overload Castiel felt made him almost lose his mind, “Fuck, Dean! S-sooo good. M-moooore,” was all Castiel could stutter. 

Dean just smirked and took Castiel’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down Castiel’s hardened cock, his tongue continuing to slide along Castiel’s shaft like hot velvet. Castiel whimpered and fought the urge to thrust into Dean’s warm, yet partly cold, wet mouth. 

His ability to resist got tested, the longer Dean continued his little torture. And when Dean started to quicken the pace, Castiel, with the very last strain of composure, buried his fingers in Dean’s hair and with a slight tuck on it indicated to Dean to look at him. “Shit! Baby, you look so good. I… I wanna…” 

Castiel didn’t have to say more, Dean was so familiar with all of Castiel’s mannerisms and after all, he’d had a similar treatment this morning and therefore knew how good it currently must feel for Castiel to have his mouth around his dick. He therefore didn’t wait for Castiel to ask his question but instead immediately let his whole mouth go loose, dropped his hands from Castiel’s hips and crossed them behind his back, indicating that Castiel was free to do anything he wanted with him. 

Castiel was glad that they had, already very early in their relationship, established certain codes for their sex-life, and he therefore now could just completely let loose, and so he started pushing relentlessly into Dean’s mouth. Given the wonderful sensation around his dick and the complete submission on Dean’s side, it didn’t take Castiel long till he toppled over the edge and came in long spurts down Dean’s throat. 

Dean let Castiel enjoy his afterglow for a second before he released his softened cock with an obscene pop and slowly stood up again. With a smirk he asked, “so… was that ok? Because, although your explanation was impeccable, I’m not quite sure whether I used enoughhhh-“ Dean’s attempt of playing dumb was interrupted by Castiel smashing their lips together, intertwining their tongues, trying to show him just how much he had actually enjoyed it. 

And while Dean tried not to drown in Castiel’s literally breathtaking kiss, Castiel slowly pushed him backwards towards the shower, and once his back was pressed against the back of it, Castiel finally broke the connection between their mouths. “I guess that’s a yes.” Dean said, smiling widely and trying to catch his breath. 

Castiel looked deep into his eyes and said in a passionate voice, “Yes, Dean. That was absolutely perfect and I just can’t wait for the next round, but now,” Castiel cleared his throat to give his voice a more serious tone, “please can we just take a shower and finally get on the road? Because I’m afraid, if we don’ leave this room within the next hour, we won’t leave it at all. And that would be a true pity considering how many miles we have to drive to be on time and most of all, considering just how much that festival means to you and the regret you’ll feel if you miss it.” 

Dean sighed. “You know, as much as I like you being the rational one, sometimes I truly hate you for being so matter-of-fact and practical about everything.” Dean said, frustrated, and moved slightly in the shower to turn on the water. Once the temperature was right, he stood right beneath the warm spray and just enjoyed it. Only seconds later, hands were wrapped around his hip, starting to caress his upper body, before one of them moved lower and over his again half-hardened cock, giving it some gentle strokes. 

He could feel the smaller man’s mouth pressed against his ear, as he was cuddling him, “You know, I never said we didn’t have time for one last fuck in the shower.” Castiel whispered.

Dean smiled and slowly turned around as the other man dropped both his hands and crossed them behind his back, mirroring Dean’s previous pose. Dean had a million stupid comeback sentences on his lips, but instead of uttering either of them, he just leaned forward and gave Castiel a deep-felt kiss, feeling happy that he had found someone so wonderful in his life. 

And in point of fact, after one final fuck in the shower, both of them were out of the room within the next 40 Minutes. And after a rather light breakfast, Castiel paid the motel bill while Dean disappeared for 10 minutes. When Dean came back he had a small shopping bag in his hand, which he quickly stuffed into his duffle in the leg area behind Castiel’s seat.

“Dean, what did you buy?”

“Oh nothing, sweetie! Just a little something for later when we are traveling.” Dean grinned and got in the car.

Castiel, though confused, didn’t ask any further questions but just got in the car too, feeling happy that their journey finally began. 

~~µ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel and Dean had been on the road for quite a while when curiosity got the better of Castiel and he finally asked, “Ok, Dean. I didn’t ask, because I didn’t want to prolong our stay even further, but seeing that we are now even ahead of our schedule, tell me, what did you buy? What is in the shopping bag?”

Dean just grinned. “You know, I’m much more interested to know where you learned that little trick with the mints?!”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to smirk knowingly, feeling proud that there actually was something Dean, the ultimate know-it-all sex-god, didn’t know and he, Castiel, was able to teach him instead of the usual other way around. “Okay, how about you tell me what you bought, and afterwards I’m going to tell you who taught me that trick and where, deal?” Castiel asked.

Dean thought for a second, then looked around the empty street, and was overjoyed when he saw a street sign, telling him that the next city was miles and miles away. “Ok, deal.” Dean said. And while steering the wheel with one hand, he reached for his duffle with the other one. He opened it, pulled out the shopping bag, and dropped it in Castiel’s lap. 

“You know, when you told me about the value of Anna’s skirt, I felt really bad that you didn’t bring a second one, because,” Castiel opened the bag and retrieved its content, “I really liked you in that short, skimpy skirt!” Dean said, grinning.

Castiel examined the short piece of cloth he was now holding in his hands. It was a skirt, very similar to the one he had been wearing, but this one was clearly a much cheaper, sluttier version… not only in price, but also much more evidently in quality. 

“Do you like it?” Dean asked, unsure. But instead of an answer, Castiel quickly got rid of his shoes, opened his pants, got rid of them too, and squeezed into it. Dean looked over at Castiel, smirking about the unbelievable speed in which Castiel succeeded to change his clothes, and said, “Um… If I had known you’d put them on right now, I would have added a pair of panties, because the skirt and the boxers you are wearing are not exactly a great match.”

But luckily, Castiel was prepared. He knew Dean liked panties, and it didn’t matter if he wore them himself or just touched them, Dean liked them either way and therefore he had packed quite a stack of panties into his suitcase. And luckily, he had also put a fresh one in his backpack, from which he now retrieved the very same. 

Dean whistled appreciatively. “Wow. Looks like you are full of surprises this time my little, cute, Castiel.”

“It’s Castiela, and I’m more than willing and happy to show you that I’m neither little nor cute.” Castiel said, switching his shorts for panties faster than it took to actually say that sentence, whereas a telltale bulge already proved his first claim to be true. 

Dean took another quick appreciative look at Castiel and his imagination immediately started running wild with all kinds of sexy scenarios. Of course he had thought about this, about Castiel wearing the skirt while they were driving; that was actually what Dean had been hoping for. 

Castiel beside him in a skirt, yet also still wearing a normal shirt… everybody who passed them fleetingly would assume they were just two completely normal dudes in a car, while at the same time he could let his hand wander up and down Castiel’s naked thighs and caress Castiel’s dick and balls without anyone seeing it. 

But now? Now that Castiel had even put on panties, which by the way was so much better than his initial thought of having Castiel sit completely naked on the leather seat, which is nice in theory but actually can get really uncomfortable over time, he felt like a child who was gifted an entire candy shop and was now completely overwhelmed because he was spoilt for choices. 

He just couldn’t decide whether he wanted to give Castiel a hand job or park somewhere, anywhere in the current surrounding wasteland, to throw him on the rear bench seat and fuck him or even better, get out of the car, instantly bend him over the hood and fuck him nice and hard against it.

Luckily, Dean currently didn’t have to decide anything because, while he was still thinking, Castiel took matters into his own hands, literally. 

Castiel unbuckled his seat belt, leaned over to Dean, dropped his right hand to Dean’s right thigh, and whispered into his ear, “Thank you for the skirt. That was really very considerate of you. But tell me,” Castiel began to fondle Dean’s thigh over the jeans, “what on earth ever made you think I was little,” a slight brush over Dean’s locked-in cock, “or cute,” a brief nibble on Dean’s earlobe, “or in any given sort of way easy to intimidate?” Castiel said, while beginning to kiss and suck on Dean’s neck while simultaneously stroking Dean’s dick through the jeans fabric. 

“Cas,” Dean swallowed hard.

“Yes, Dean? Something you want there?” Castiel asked, still putting kisses on Dean’s neck and behind his ear while increasing the intensity of his strokes over Dean’s dick.

“Cas, I… I…” Dean had completely lost the ability to speak any coherent sentences. THIS was absolutely NOTHING like the things he had imagined; or rather, it actually was but in a kind of twisted –yet very pleasurable- way. Of course he had fantasized about becoming more intimate with Castiel in the car, but ever since they had reunited, he was overwhelmed by Castiel’s self-confidence and the initiative he had shown repeatedly. 

This version of Castiel was nothing like the shy and insecure one he had met last summer and briefly a couple of times ever since. Not that he didn’t love this version of him, and of course he had heard many stories from Castiel himself about him being more proactive these days, but he had never experienced this new thrilling side of Castiel himself, or rather not in such a concentrated form. 

Dean just couldn’t and wouldn’t dare to imagine how his life was going to be like, once Castiel is gone again. And although they lived so far apart and sometimes couldn’t see each other for months, Dean was overwhelmed that they still, every time they met, were spot on with all their familiar sexual cues.

His train of thoughts got interrupted when Castiel moved away from a particular spot on his neck and over to his ear to whisper, “Now you are marked up, too! Now everybody will now that you are mine.”

Dean shot a quick look into the rearview mirror and saw the big hickey Castiel had left on his neck. But Castiel didn’t just stop there, he quickly opened Dean’s zipper and freed Dean’s half-hard cock. “I guess, you really like me in my new skirt, don’t you?” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear while wrapping his right hand loosely around the base of Dean’s cock. He repositioned himself on the seat, making it more comfortable for him. “Keep your eyes on the road,” he said, before he went down, letting his right hand be joined by his mouth. 

Dean thought Castiel in the skirt would turn him on; he thought giving Castiel a hand job while driving would be hot, but this? Castiel giving him road head while wearing not only the skirt but also a pair of panties? He felt like he could burst any minute at the mere thought of it happening. And now that he actually felt Castiel’s breath ghosting hot around his cock, he felt like he was fourteen again and could come completely untouched, or rather as soon as Castiel took him into his mouth. 

At first, just Castiel’s lips slid over Dean’s cock, ”Fuck!” Dean huffed out. Only seconds later Castiel’s whole mouth molded around it. “Oh, Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Dean cursed, getting more insecure about his stamina the longer Castiel swirled his tongue over his dick and was bobbing his head, and when he once again felt his cock hit the back of Castiel’s throat and Castiel started to hum, Dean almost lost it.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tight and tried to keep the car on the road for as long as possible, but ultimately he was very relieved when he saw an opening, a narrow path, leading into the small surrounding wood. Quickly he pulled over, killed the engine, and for a few precious seconds completely gave in to the oral delights Castiel provided. 

“Wait, Cas-y. Please stop. Aaaah… this feels so good, but please stop.” Dean pleaded. 

Confused, Castiel let go of Dean’s cock and came up, looking directly into Dean’s emerald green eyes before asking, “Is everything alright, Dean? Why did you tell me to stop?”

“Cas, I…” Dean closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, trying to regain a little bit of control. When he reopened them, he looked directly into Castiel eyes and uttered in a gravelly deep voice, “Cas, get out of the car and bend over the hood. I already had to dismiss the opportunity to fuck you on the hood while you are wearing a skirt once, I’m not willing to dismiss it a second time!”

Castiel swallowed hard, but instantly obeyed. He put his shoes back on and got out of the car, bend over the hood, and spread his arms and legs, looking at Dean through the windshield, pleadingly. 

Dean smiled and grabbed the lube and a pack of tissues, before he also got out of the car and positioned himself behind Castiel. “Oh you look so pretty like this, baby.” Dean said as he let his hands wander over the skirt, then under it, before finally gliding over the silky material of the panties, enjoying the feeling for a few seconds before slipping them down to Castiel’s knees. 

“I just love the way the skirt barely covers your sweet little ass,” Dean said as he gently stroked over said ass before he gave it a firm smack, eliciting a loud moan from Castiel’s throat. “Do you like that?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean. I like that. But I’d much rather like you in me.” Castiel said, his voice filled with desire and already somewhat croaky.

Dean pushed the skirt up a little higher and after helping Castiel out of the panties, he spread Castiel’s legs a bit wider, before he poured some lube on his fingers and slowly started to press one in. Castiel moaned and bit his lip, trying to suppress the sound. 

“Don’t worry, you can scream as much and as loud as you like. There’s no one around to hear you,” Dean said, as he worked his finger inside Castiel, easing out and pressing in again. A second finger followed much sooner than Castiel expected and might have anticipated, but he knew he had worked up Dean pretty good in the car, and actually, based on Dean’s reactions, he had almost even expected that Dean would fuck him raw. 

Castiel’s moans became louder and he started pushing back against the fingers, wishing Dean would hurry up. He didn’t have to wait long, for Dean very quickly added a third finger, and with each brush over his sweet spot, the fire Castiel felt burning under his skin intensified a thousandfold. “Dean, I’m ready. Please, pleeease, I want you in me.” 

Dean just smiled and let out a relieved huff of air against Castiel’s back, overjoyed that Castiel didn’t need much prep. For a second he thought about the irony of the situation and that if Castiel really were a girl he probably wouldn’t have bothered with panties or getting her properly wet at all, but instead just bent her over the hood, pushed her panties to the side, and immediately fucked her nice and hard. 

Unfortunately this probably would have led to a rather quick ending, more precisely he probably would have been done by now, not that he is going to last long now, but at least he wouldn’t be finished within mere seconds. 

Dean squeezed more lube into his palm and stroked himself a few times before he aligned his cock with Castiel’s ass, “Cas, you ready?” Dean asked, but instead of an answer Castiel just looked over his shoulder, and pushed back, impaling himself perfectly on Dean’s cock. Dean let out a groan, overwhelmed by the wonderful feeling of being buried deep down in Castiel’s tight little ass. 

Castiel took a second to breathe while forcing himself to relax, adjusting to the familiar feeling of stretch, even with slightly insufficient prep; but Castiel didn’t mind, he knew a little hurt felt good sometimes. He moved his head again so he was looking straight ahead and into the car, and whimpered, “Deeeeaan,” signaling him to start moving. And so Dean did. He started thrusting into Castiel and each stroke over Castiel’s prostate was unerringly accurate, sending jolts of pure pleasure through Castiel’s whole body. 

Castiel felt the fire under his skin getting warmer and warmer, and his already rock-hard and way too long neglected dick demanded to finally receive some attention. Just as Castiel was about to touch it, Dean reached around Castiel’s waist and took it into his own lube slick hands. 

“Oh no my sweet lady, I want you to keep both your hands where I can see them, both spread out on my baby, while I,” Dean started stroking Cas in tandem with his thrusts, “take my revenge on your body.” 

Castiel groaned and tried to not clench his fingers and thereby risk scratching into the metal of the car. “Revenge? Revenge for what?” he asked. 

Dean pulled almost completely out of Castiel, “Revenge for changing your clothes so quickly,” slammed back into him, hard, while stroking Castiel’s dick, “revenge for doing it while I was driving.” 

“Aaaah… Dean.”

“Revenge for not giving me the opportunity to fully enjoy the process of you trying on the new skirt.” Another thrust and stroke. “Revenge for denying me the pleasure of putting you in panties myself.” 

Castiel groaned steadily and in perfect rhythm with each and every of Dean’s movements, relishing the joyful slap of flesh against flesh and the obscene noises Dean made while lecturing him about his naughty behavior. 

“For denying me the pleasure,” Dean’s thrusts and strokes quickened in pace and became more erratic, “of shifting them up your wonderful legs… of arranging your skirt over the panties and simply enjoy the sight of you wearing them.” Another hard thrust, and Dean already felt his orgasm curling up in his stomach. 

“Of denying me the pleasure to have you sitting and lying on me, while wearing them for the first time and thereby feel and touch you all over while you are wearing the skirt and panties,” Another thrust, and Dean knew all he needed was just a few more and he would finally be able to give Castiel his ultimate punishment for teasing him like this. 

“Instead you took advantage of my arousal and started blowing me while I was still driving. That was very naughty. And you deserve punishment.” Dean gasped in-between words, while small grunts tore away from his chest from time to time. 

“Yes, yes, you are right. I’ve been very naughty, please you need to punish me. Please just don’t stop. Use me! Use my whole body if you want to, just… fuck! Just… don’t stop.” Castiel begged.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t stop until **I'm** done.” Dean said dominantly, panting desperately as he was chasing his orgasm. One last hard thrust and Dean came long and hard inside Castiel. 

Dean leaned on Castiel for a moment, not doing anything else, just enjoying the afterglow before letting go of Castiel’s –still hard- cock and easing out of him. Dean quickly wiped away all evidence of his release, both on Castiel and himself, before he zipped up his pants and began walking towards the driver’s side of the car. 

“Dean? Dean what-“

Dean turned around and looked at Castiel, who was now standing upright in front of the car and looked at him, completely confused. “Dean, please… why didn’t you finish? I know I’ve been naughty, but this is just cruel!” 

Dean stepped closer to Castiel again, turned him around so he was facing him now, and forced both his hands back on the car. “So you think,” Dean put one hand back on Castiel’s dick and the other one on the car for balance, “that I shouldn’t have stopped?” Dean asked while slowly beginning to stroke Castiel again.

Castiel let out a loud moan and said, “Yeees that’s what I think.” 

Another stroke of Dean’s hand, “And you think that you didn’t deserve being treated like this?”

“No, I think… Fuck!” Castiel swore as Dean’s calloused hand began moving faster again. “I think, I didn’t deserve this and you should have finished what you started.” Castiel said, his voice more desperate than firm and confident.

Dean looked into Castiel’s blown-out eyes and the tousled hair and he thought that he honestly hadn’t seen anything more beautiful for a long time. The way Castiel’s eyes and lips pleaded, the desperation that was written all over his face, made Dean happy to know that his refractory period was still unbelievably short and they probably won’t encounter many other cars on the rest of the road towards their final destination.

“Please, haven’t you punished me enough? Please, I...” Castiel’s begging was cut off as Dean crushed their mouths together, silencing him with a long, deep kiss, while stroking him more fervently. The kiss was messy, their tongues tangled and battled, though Dean overcame, and only a few moments later a million stars burst behind Castiel’s eyelids as he came with a long muffled cry, spilling hot release all over his own shirt and Dean’s fist. 

Dean pulled away from Castiel’s mouth and instead just looked at him, enjoying the blissed-out look on Castiel’s face, stroking him just a little longer before letting Castiel enjoy the hazy afterglow. 

When Castiel finally opened his eyes, he could see a smirk curving Dean’s lips. “So how was that for punishment, my dear Castiela? You still think I was unfair?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “No, that was…” He couldn’t find the proper words so he instead just hauled Dean in for a kiss and said, “Thank you Dean. If that’s your way of punishing me, I just can’t wait for the next round.”

Dean just smiled mischievously, helped Castiel to take his shirt off, before he wiped him clean with it, pulled up the panties, and fixed Castiel’s –luckily still clean- skirt. After that both of them walked back to their respective sides of the car, got in, and drove away. 

~~µ~~


	4. Chapter 4

After having stopped a few times on their remaining journey, including another night in some crappy motel, Dean and Castiel finally arrived at the festival area, and thereby also the huge castle, around 9 p.m. After they both registered, Dean parked his car, and the two of them walked over to the huge gate of the castle, looking for a place where they could sleep. 

While at other open air-rock-festivals people had to camp outside and basically eat nothing else but canned food, and drink whatever they brought with them, this festival was different in numerous ways. 

The tickets for this event were very rare and the only way to get them was either by buying them (though the cost for a ticket was basically the equivalent of what Dean made in two years), win them via different raffles at certain radio stations all over the world (Yeah, Dean had tried that and got into massive trouble because the phone bill was astronomical!), or through invite by one of the eight initiators. 

The reason for this was simple: only the biggest and best rock bands were invited to this event, instead of self-supply there was a constant replenishment of both, raw and freshly cooked food AND all sorts of alcohol, even some barkeepers were available if someone fancied a cocktail. And as for the sleeping accommodations: if someone really wanted to camp they could do it, but everyone else was free to look for a nice sleeping berth somewhere around the castle. 

There were plenty of rooms where huge groups of people had more than enough space to put their sleeping bags and find some rest during the nights and days. And for those who wanted to take a breather while bands they didn’t like played, there was a wide range of activities offered inside and outside the castle, all around the festival area. 

Dean still couldn’t believe that Castiel actually got them tickets for it, even though it was through sheer luck. After they took a rather long tour through the castle, they finally settled for sleeping in a gigantic room that probably used to be the dancing hall. 

They both got talking with some of the other festival attendees. Especially a small group of five, apparently all very good friends, immediately peeked their interest. They all looked very attractive and both, Castiel and Dean, agreed that they really wouldn’t mind having sex with each and every one of them, maybe even with some of them simultaneously. This was also one of the reasons why they picked specifically that room to be their sleeping berth, at least for this night. 

And while Dean was once again the one to get their bags, accompanied by one of the guys, Donnie, who offered to help him bring up their stuff, Castiel kept chatting with Amelia, happy to know that before they left the car he had taken some condoms out of Dean’s duffle and stuffed them in his pockets.

As the festival wasn’t going to start till the next day, there were still people arriving from all over the world, waiting to get registered and searching for a nice place to sleep. And those that already were registered either stayed outside and had a little pre-festival party around one of the many campfires with loads of food and drinks or they stayed inside the castle and made use of one of the many activities. 

As did Dean and Donnie; just as they were about to pass the room with the pool table in, Donnie saw that it was completely empty and therefore grabbed Dean’s arm, making him stop. “Hey Dean, do you fancy a round of pool?” He asked with a wide grin, nodding his head towards the inside of the room.

“Sure, but let’s get mine and Cas’ stuff first and then we can play. The night is approaching pretty quickly and I don’t have my flashlight with me to search for the Impala in total darkness.” Dean said, as he pulled his arm away and was about to walk on.

“Oh come on! Just one round, then we can go.”

“I don’t know.” Dean said hesitantly. Of course he would have liked to see this guy bend over the pool table, but he also knew that this would probably end with him enjoying the moment too much and keep playing till the middle of the night if no one else came to play pool. And then they would practically have to stumble through total darkness just to find their car, or otherwise Cas and he would have to sleep without sleeping bags but in their clothes on the floor, not that he would mind but he didn’t want to put Castiel through it. Not to mention that he would probably fuck this guy in this very room sooner or later if they were to remain alone.

“Please. Just one round, and once we are back the loser is free to get a rematch, deal?” 

Dean still hesitated. 

“Ok, how about we spice things up a bit? We play one match, and whoever wins gets to fuck the other one or suck him off or whatever you prefer, interested now?” Donnie asked, as he remembered the appraising look Dean had given him when they’d met.

Dean hesitated for just a second longer before Donnie pulled him inside the room, sat on the pool table, positioned Dean between his thighs, and hauled him in for a kiss. “Now tell me,” Donnie whispered into Dean’s ear while stroking over the bulge in Dean’s jeans, “you don’t want that. You don’t want me spread out on the pool table for you, ready to take you all in.” 

Instantly Dean’s cock stiffened. It’s true, he had already imagined just that and even more as soon as he had seen him for the very first time, so of course it was just a matter of timing. He thought for a second, evaluating the situation, then brushed away Donnie’s hand, reached for two cues, pressed one into Donnie’s hand, and said, “Ok. One game. Winner decides the price, and you better make it quick because I just can’t wait to have that gorgeous mouth of yours wrapped around my dick.” 

Donnie just smirked, got down from the table, prepared all the balls, and indicated for Dean to do the break-off shot. 

The game itself didn’t even last for 5 Minutes. After Dean immediately pocketed most of his balls with the break-off shot, then missed one with his second shot, it was Donnie’s turn. 

Donnie, who had closed and locked the door, walked over to the table, bend over it, putting his ass on display in the best way possible, took aim and with one purposeful shot pocketed the eight-ball. “Oh look at that, I accidentally pocketed the eight-ball. I guess that means I lost.” Donnie said in a mock innocent voice, while pouting and keeping his eyes wide. 

He stepped closer to Dean, looked up at him through his long lashes, biting his lips, and asked, “So… what do you want me to do, winner?” and immediately lay his hand down against Dean’s bulge again, stroking it softly through the fabric.

Dean smirked, “Well, I guess that’s a good start.” Dean said as he took away Donnie’s cue and laid it on the table together with his own one, unzipped his pants, and freed his cock. Donnie immediately slipped over a condom and started licking and sucking it, showing Dean that he wasn’t the only one who was eager to get to know each other better. Lucky for them, no one tried to enter the room, and lucky for Dean, Donnie had a lot more condoms and lube in his pocket, so of course his winner’s price truly included much more than just an  
–admittedly absolutely great- blowjob. 

~~µ~~

When Dean and Donnie finally got out of the castle, they passed the registration line, and Dean felt happy that, although he and Cas had arrived a bit late, they hadn’t arrived at this hour because the actual registration line was now thrice the length it had been when they had arrived.

When they finally managed to find the Impala, Dean grabbed all their bags from the backseat, then opened the trunk, took the rest, gave some to Donnie and asked, “So, Donnie, tell me what do you do for a living?”

Donnie laughed, “I’m a bartender if you believe it. A friend and I own a little bar just outside town, you should come around sometime; play some pool, eat some nachos, drink some beer, everything my treat of course, and maybe we could,” Donnie reached over and stroked lightly over Dean’s upper body, “repeat this some time?” he asked flirtatiously.

“Yeah, sure thing. Just don’t forget to give me the exact address and maybe I’ll come around.” Dean said, halfheartedly, thinking that although Donnie was a great fuck, he’s definitely not going to see this guy again. Maybe if he didn’t live that far away they could have a regular thing whenever Dean got bored, but being as it is, he much more preferred a one-off, giving this bartender a lasting best-fuck-of-my-life-memory. 

But luckily, this didn’t mean they couldn’t fuck again this very weekend. He had fucked that guy on the pool table, just as he had wished to do, and although he knew Donnie is certainly going to insist on a rematch, it’s probably going to be much more difficult for them to have that much privacy again. So instead of starting to walk back to the castle, he looked around the empty and very dark parking lot.

“You know, Donnie,” Dean said, putting all his and Donnie’s bags back into the trunk and instead reaching out for Donnie’s jeans, “I really enjoyed being sucked off by you and fuck you on the pool table, but I’m afraid, I have been a very bad winner.” Dean said, as he unzipped his jeans and let his hand slide inside Donnie’s boxers, stroking his length. “I haven’t even given you a consolation price.” Dean said with a smirk, before he kneeled down in front of Donnie and gave him just that.

~~µ~~

When Dean and Donnie passed the poolroom on their way up, they were not surprised to see that it was packed with people now, just as they weren’t surprised that upon entering their sleeping berth for the night Castiel and Amelia were missing. 

Dean spread out the sleeping bags and talked to Donnie and his friends for a while when suddenly Castiel and Amelia came through the door. Notwithstanding that they both tried to look and behave normal, Dean took one look at Castiel and immediately knew very well that the two of them in fact hadn’t just “taken a tour through the castle” as they claimed, but rather had extended that “tour” to their bodies. 

Dean had seen Castiel’s post-coital face more times than he can count, and even the slightest change in hair or clothing were very obvious and familiar signs for Dean, so he just smirked and exchanged a meaningful look with Castiel, before he looked at Donnie and said, “Hey Donnie, Castiel and I had a rather long drive to this place and although I know yours wasn’t even remotely as long, I’m sure you’d still like to freshen up a bit too, so how about we try to find the shower rooms?” 

Castiel immediately smirked knowingly, and tried to hide it by walking over to his bags, sorting out everything he needed, including lube and some condoms, just in case. 

Donnie agreed, and so all three of them made their way towards one of the communal showers right down the hall. The communal shower wasn’t that big, there were only five shower heads along one of the walls and two shower cabinets at the opposite wall, bordering the door leading in and out the shower. 

Dean and Castiel chose the two showers on the far right side, while Donnie chose the one farthest on the left. Luckily, once they got under their respective shower heads, the only two other guys that were with them in the shower, left. After having spent a few minutes below the blissful cleansing water sprays, Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and pulled him closer to himself and thereby under his own shower. 

Dean poured some shower gel into his hand and began soaping Castiel’s whole body, holding him close and looking over his shoulder directly at Donnie while whispering into his ear, “So tell me, how did it go with Amelia? Where have you been and what did you do?”

Castiel smiled, and after putting a light kiss on Dean’s lips, he leaned even closer to Dean, who was now massaging and “cleaning” his dick with soft strokes, “I think the real question is, what did you do with Donnie and what are your plans with him right here, right now?” Castiel whispered, trying to suppress the moans of pleasure as Dean’s wrap around his dick became much firmer. 

Dean just smirked, moved Castiel under the water spray to rinse the shower gel from his body, before he pressed Castiel against his own one in a manner that enabled both of them to look at Donnie now. And after having poured some more shower gel onto his hand, he began stroking Castiel’s dick anew while continuing to whisper into his ear. “I’m going to tell you all about my little adventure later, but for now I want to tell you what I’m going to do with the two of you in the next couple of minutes.” 

Dean’s grip got tighter, his movements a bit faster. “See his wonderful big cock? It’s nice, but I’d much rather have you enjoy his very talented mouth. First, I want you to go over and wear out his jaw on your cock. Once you’ve come, I’m going to join you two. And while you are free to bite, lick, and suck on his neck as well as kiss him as much as you like, I’d like you to prepare him for me. 

In the meantime,” Castiel moaned as Dean’s strokes and words have not only made him fully hard, but he now also felt Dean’s own hardened member pressed against his back. “I’m going to take care of his wonderful woody, before I fuck him against the wall.”

Although Donnie didn’t hear everything Dean said, he still heard, but especially saw, more than enough to know that the guys hadn’t just had a shower in mind when they asked him to join them. Longingly he shot glances at them and especially at Castiel, who was being jerked off by Dean, wishing he could join them. 

And so Castiel slowly walked over to Donnie, and started kissing him. But very quickly, Donnie took the condom out of Castiel’s hand, dropped to his knees, and started sucking Castiel off. It was even more wonderful than he’d imagined. Castiel’s cock was just perfect in size and shape, and although he had enjoyed Dean’s cock in his mouth, he realized that he much more preferred Castiel’s, as it was a bit shorter and thicker. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, he hollowed his cheeks and immediately started deep-throating him. “Fuck!” Castiel swore, digging his hands into Donnie’s hair, while Donnie mentally just giggled, once again happy that he was able to suppress his gag-reflex and thereby being able to take him all in. 

While cupping Castiel’s balls, he moaned around the wonderfully hard prick in his mouth, and swallowed around it, which earned him another very loud moan by Castiel and little giggle in his own mind. And when he heard Castiel’s breathing becoming more erratic, he looked up into Castiel’s deep blue eyes, let his mouth go completely loose, and allowed Castiel to use his mouth in whichever way it pleased him. 

Castiel’s thoughts were completely wiped clean from any plans or intentions Dean had told him about, all he craved for was finding his release. And when Castiel realized that Donnie had let his mouth go completely loose, he lost it. He shot one quick glance at Dean, who was visibly turned on and already touching himself, tightened his grip on Donnie’s hair, and erratically moved his head up and down his own dick until he shot his release relentlessly into Donnie’s mouth and thereby into the condom. 

They both remained in this position for a few seconds, before Donnie let go of Castiel’s cock, knotted the condom, slowly stood up, and threw the condom to the nearby bin. And while Castiel still recuperated for a second, Donnie was already greeted by Dean’s hungry mouth. 

Although Donnie enjoyed kissing Dean, he much more preferred touching him and being touched by him. So that’s what he did. He started to caress every piece of Dean’s upper body that he could reach when he suddenly felt someone, Castiel, pressed against his back, joining Dean in kissing and touching his body. After a while he heard lube being squeezed out of a bottle, and while Dean alternated between licking, gently biting, and sucking on Donnie’s nipples while simultaneously keeping his ass cheeks parted, Castiel started to circle Donnie's entrance with lubed fingers before he pressed one of them in. 

Donnie moaned, “Don’t worry, I don’t need much prep, your lover has already taken care of that. You can-,” another moan left his mouth as Castiel immediately let his finger be joined by another one, scissoring him open with skilled quick movements. “Aaah, yeeees. That feels… that feels so good. Moooore.”

“Castiel, hurry up. I can’t wait any longer to once again bury my cock inside his tight wet hole. I want to fuck him. And I want to fuck him right now!” Dean said, his voice thick with lust and desire. 

Castiel immediately obeyed and added a third finger, trying to work him open as quickly as he could. 

“Aaah… Deeeean. Please, pleeease just fuck me already.”

Dean shot Castiel a quick meaningful glance, and Castiel immediately removed his fingers, which got him a complaining whine from Donnie; he handed Dean another condom, turned Donnie around, gave him a quick kiss, and then walked over to the next shower. 

Dean put on the condom, pressed the head of his cock against Donnie’s opening, and after Donnie braced himself against the wall, Dean pushed himself all in. 

Although Donnie was loosened up from their previous encounter, he still panted and had to force himself to breathe evenly and relax, reveling in this pleasant intrusion and the welcoming feeling of being split open and taken by someone as attractive, but most of all, young as Dean Winchester. His usual partners were much older and less gentle with him, but Dean felt like a gift send from heaven, or hell, because in his opinion Dean was either a true sex-god or sex-demon, either way, he fully intended to make the most of his time with him. 

As Castiel stood right beside them, he had the perfect view at the two of them. He could see Dean ploughing into Donnie’s rounded ass, and at the same time with just one step, he could touch and kiss Dean, or Donnie, as much as he liked. Donnie panted and groaned, and although Castiel really would have like to participate more in this nice scenario, he mostly stayed out of it and simply enjoyed watching the show. 

Dean, always enjoying the feeling of being watched by his pretty blue-eyed angel, didn’t go easy on Donnie. And while repeatedly brushing over his prostate with hard thrusts, Dean simultaneously jerked him off, but not without shooting some glances at his beloved Castiel from time to time, turned on not only by the knowledge of being watched by him, but even more by knowing that Castiel was no less turned on by the sight in front of him. 

After a short while, Donnie could feel Dean pulse inside him when he emptied himself into the condom, and it only took a few more strokes over his own dick, and Donnie too felt completely blissed out. After Dean got rid of the condom, he gave Donnie one last kiss before he took Castiel’s hand and dragged him into one of the shower cabinets at the opposite wall. Donnie meanwhile gave his –now soft- member one last soaping and rinsing before he headed out of the shower room and towards the dancing hall. 

Castiel’s lips were parted, his eyes almost closed, and his long lashes fluttered every time Dean’s thumb grazed over the head of his again swollen cock before Dean let his hand drop and began moving up and down Castiel’s cock again. Dean looked at Castiel and involuntarily just said, “You’re so beautiful, my little blue-eyed angel,” his voice hoarse and tired.

Castiel’s eyes immediately flew open and he leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you, my brave, big hunter of sexual adventures. Now please… Make me come, I’m tired and tomorrow’s going to be a long day. Please, haven’t I’ve been a very good and submissive servant today? Don’t I deserve a reward for that?” Castiel asked pleadingly.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel. When he drew back again, he started stroking him more fervently and began alternating between a twisting and an up and down motion now. Castiel groaned, and Dean’s hand moved even faster. It didn’t take Castiel long till his whole body bowed back as his cock started spurting trails of hot cum against Dean’s chest and over his hand, while having Dean’s name on his lips. He sagged against Dean, completely spend and boneless, letting his head rest against Dean’s shoulder, waiting for the haziness of the afterglow to pass. 

Gently, Dean turned Castiel around, still letting him rest against his chest. He poured some shower gel into his palm, and soaped Castiel’s lower body one last time before rinsing it. When he was done, Castiel had almost fallen asleep due to the warm water and soft touches on him. Dean smiled, reached for their towels, and after he rubbed Castiel dry, he dressed him into a new pair of boxers and some PJ-pants, and sat him down on a bench for a minute. After he rubbed himself dry properly and got dressed, he put all of their stuff inside their biggest towel, knotted it, pressed it into Castiel’s hands, took Castiel into his own one’s and carried him back to their sleeping accommodation. 

Although most of the people had either already fallen asleep or were not yet in their sleeping bags, the room was already dark and filled with the constant soft breathing and snoring of many very tired people. Dean gently put Castiel on top of his sleeping bag, took away their shower utensils and spread a blanket over Castiel. “Good night sweet prince.” Dean said before he placed a light kiss on Castiel’s head and crawled into his own sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep. 

~~µ~~


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was filled with all kinds of excitement and new experiences. The festival had begun and both, Castiel and Dean, just indulged in the moment. They met a lot of new people, listened to some great bands, and just ate and drank without any restrictions. From time to time one of them disappeared, only to come back shortly afterwards with a completely blissed out look, or when the other one got curious, to be found in some dark corner, being sucked off or fucking some random person, enjoying the fact that the other one came to watch him getting off. 

Donnie and Dean had their rematch and of course this time Dean didn’t stand a chance, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed having Donnie as a sex partner way too much to complain about anything; he didn’t care whether Donnie lost or won, as the outcome was very enjoyable for Dean either way. In the evening Donnie even surprised him with his bartender qualities by mixing him a cocktail called ‘slow screw up against the wall.’ The innuendo was of course not lost on Dean, but he just laughed and took it as an invite to, after having enjoyed that delicious mixture of rum, vodka, blue curaçao, different kinds of juice, cane sugar, lime, and lemon, to do just that, screw Donnie slowly up against a wall. 

The second day was not short of interesting pickups either and eventually Castiel even showed Dean where he and Amelia had been successfully hiding from the rest of the festival attendees. It was a small room in a very secluded part of the castle with a massive bed in it, reachable only by climbing a lot of stairs. But the climb was definitely worth it, not only because of the amazing view over the whole festival area, but mostly because due to the room’s high location there was almost no chance of anyone disturbing them there.

As soon as they were in the room, Dean closed the door and locked it. Castiel smiled widely, thinking he knew what was now going to happen, but he didn’t expect Dean handing him a little red box. 

“Dean what is this?” Castiel asked, unsure.

“Well Cas, I’ve got a little surprise for you.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s in the box?”

“Well if you want to know, you have to open it.” Dean said, a wide smile on his face.

Castiel opened the box and was a bit surprised when beside a bottle of lube he also found some anal vibro balls in it. “Dean, wha-?” Castiel didn’t finish his answer as Dean now also pulled Castiel’s –cheap- skirt and a pair of panties out of the backpack he had brought with him, leaving him completely speechless.

“Shhhh! Don’t worry, Cas-y, I’ve got a little surprise planned for you.” Dean said, his grin becoming wider. 

Castiel, still very confused, looked a couple of times between the box in his hand and the skirt in Dean’s before he finally looked up to Dean’s face again, now completely lost. “Dean, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Trust me, baby. You’ll like this.” Dean said as he let his backpack fall to the floor, skirt and panties on top, and gently shoved Castiel towards the bed until they both lay on it, Dean on top of Castiel, whose feet were still placed firmly on the ground. 

Dean started kissing Castiel while simultaneously opening Castiel’s jeans. “So, now tell me what exactly did you do all alone with Amelia up here?” Dean asked, moving away from Castiel’s mouth and roving over Castiel’s neck and ears, while sliding one of his hands under Castiel’s shirt, caressing the warm body beneath it.

“You know the funny thing is that we weren’t really alone, you were kinda with us the whole time.” Castiel said with a smile. 

Dean stopped for a second to look into Castiel’s eyes and said, “Oh? How come?” 

“Well, as soon as we found this room and realized how secluded it is, she got very excited because that meant we could not only fuck our brains out on a proper bed, but also probably stay in here for several hours without any danger of anyone disturbing or hearing us having a lot of very audible fun.”

“Yeah that’s probably true, but I still don’t understand where I-“

“Well, in her fantasy that also included to come up here with the two of us at some point to have a threesome with us.” Castiel said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Dean smirked. “I think that can be arranged,” he said, and gave Castiel a small peck on the lips before he started licking and kissing Castiel’s neck again.

“That’s what I told her, so I made her tell me all the things she wanted to do to us or rather with us, and while she told me-“ 

“Yes?” Dean muffled.

“I started putting kisses all over her body and every time some clothing got in the way, I removed it and replaced that area with soft touches and kisses, right up until she was completely naked.”

“And then?” Dean asked, his hand now moving inside Castiel’s jeans, stroking over the bulge that was getting harder by the minute.

“Well, as I lost my clothing in the process, too-“

“Oh what a shame.” Dean said, mockingly. 

“I… I…” Castiel moaned, as Dean’s strokes now became harder. “I lay her down on the bed, and I started to go down on her-“

“Mhm...” Dean mumbled, and while Castiel continued to tell Dean all about it, Dean took a second to stand up from the bed, and pull Castiel’s jeans and boxers down, leaving them on the floor beside him. He took the anal vibro balls and the lube out of Castiel’s hand and into his own left one, pulled Castiel a little more towards the edge of the bed, before he leaned on the bed again, hovering over Castiel for a minute, before giving him a long, hungry kiss. 

“You were saying?” Dean asked, before he returned to kissing Castiel’s neck, slowly sliding downwards Castiel’s body again, all the while putting gentle kisses through Castiel’s ridden up shirt.

“I said, when I realized she was about to come, I just couldn’t resist any longer. I just had to be inside her.”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” Dean said, as he spread Castiel’s legs wider, kissing, licking, and biting his inner thigh. He quickly lubed his fingers, moved them towards Castiel’s opening, circling it for a few precious moments, before letting his middle finger sink in through the tight ring of muscles. 

Though Castiel gasped for a second, he continued talking, “So, I stopped eating her out and instead went up her body towards her potty mouth. And then, while kissing her-“ Castiel moaned, as he felt Dean moving his finger in and out of him, adding a second one shortly. 

“I carried her to one of the look-outs over there,” Castiel pointed into the general direction, “I let her down again and positioned her to lean on the ledge, looking out and into the beautiful night sky, while at the same time I positioned myself behind her.” 

“That sounds great, I wonder if someone saw you.” Dean said, as he concentrated his oral caresses on Castiel’s balls now, licking and sucking on them. 

“No, I think… aaaah...” Castiel moaned, as Dean added a third finger to the two that were already scissoring him open. “I don’t think anyone saw us.” 

“But **you** saw her.” Dean said, letting his left hand now slide towards Castiel’s entrance, too. “So tell me, does she have nice boobs?” Dean asked, looking up as Castiel looked down, their eyes interlocking for a short second, before both saw Castiel’s cock twitching due to all the blood pumping through it.

“I will take that as a yes.” Dean smirked and slowly drew all of his fingers out of Castiel.

Castiel made a pitiful noise at the loss, which was quickly replaced by a moan, as he felt something pressed against and inside his entrance again, something other than Dean’s fingers. 

Dean had generously lubed the vibro balls and after having pressed the first, the smallest one, inside Castiel, he let a second, a bigger one, follow suit, making Castiel shiver as he felt the two balls rolled against each other. Dean just smirked, and while holding on to the string of balls with his right hand, letting the next one circle around Castiel’s pucker, he slowly crawled up Castiel’s body until he was able to look into Castiel’s eyes again. 

“No but really, tell me, did you like them?” Dean asked, purring the question into Castiel’s ear, before Castiel’s body happily swallowed up the next ball. 

Looking straight into the emerald green eyes that were observing and studying him, Castiel answered, “You cou-uuuh-uld say that,” his voice spiked with a moan, relishing in the feeling of being stretched and filled up by a number of ever growing rubber balls. 

Dean smirked and quickly sealed their lips together, stealing all of the remaining air from Castiel’s lungs. When he finally let Castiel come up for air, he nuzzled at his neck before he moved back down his body again. 

“Her breasts are very beautiful, voluptuous, but still a perfect fit for my hands, and… aaaah…” Castiel gasped as Dean’s tongue was sliding down his neck and over his weak spot and his teeth were gnawing all over his upper body through the fabric of his shirt.

“It feels wonderful to kiss them, to suck on her nipples, but most of all, it feels just great to touch them while-“ Castiel panted, as Dean pushed the fourth ball inside him and thereby making one of the balls already inside him brush over his prostate. 

“While what, honey? Tell me.” Dean asked, licking away the precome from the tip of Castiel’s cock and the hot skin beneath it. 

“It… it feels great to touch them, weigh them, pinch them, while fucking her. The feeling of having her lean on the ledge, protruding her soft, peachy ass to me, while I stand behind her, penetrating her sweet, wet pussy, touching her all over... it’s just… aaaah...” another ball was pressed in, as Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock and now started licking and sucking on it. 

Castiel felt overwhelmed by the sensation of having Dean fill him up with these ever-growing balls and the fireworks of pleasure they ignited within him each and every time they brushed over his most sensitive spot. He felt like he couldn’t take this pleasurable torture any more, couldn’t take in any more of these balls, couldn’t endure to withhold his orgasm any longer. 

“Oh Dean, I just know you would enjoy fucking her, just as I did. To squeeze her heavy breasts as they rock back and forth with every push into her innermost, to feel her nipples below your fingertips as they stiffen, to feel her warm inside wrapped around your dick, to rub your fingers against her clit while fucking her, feel her insides tremble around your cock as she comes, it’s just-“ Castiel heaved a long moaning sigh as his body accepted the last, the biggest, of the balls.

“Liberating? Fulfilling?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s heavenly.” Castiel answered, breathing heavily due to the sensation of being stuffed like this. 

“Well, I hope you think the same about this.” Dean said, as he now took in the whole length of Castiel’s cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head in a rapid manner. 

The combination of sensations Castiel felt now, the balls stuffed inside his ass and Dean pleasuring his cock, and the memory of yesterday’s fuck was just too much to bear for him; only moments later, he was spurting his release into Dean’s hungry mouth, feeling the fullness with every orgasm induced convulsion. 

Dean let go of Castiel’s cock with a wet plop, took the panties and skirt from on top of his backpack, and while Castiel was still riding the waves of afterglow, Dean slowly dressed him in a pair of royal blue panties and the cheap skirt. Once he was done, he let himself fall down beside Castiel.

“That. Was. Amazing. Thank you!” Castiel said, kissing Dean. 

“Oh honey, this isn’t over yet.” Dean said with a mischievous smile. After a moment of rest, he grabbed both of Castiel’s hands and lifted him from the bed, before giving him another kiss. “I promise, you’ll like this.” 

A pleasant shiver ran down Castiel’s spine, not only because of Dean’s words, but mostly because the quick movement of him being dragged to his feet made the balls inside him move. Dean grabbed his backpack and turned around to face Castiel again, holding him in an embrace with one hand around Castiel’s hip and the other one loosely placed between Castiel’s shoulder blades. 

“I hope you liked the appetizer because I just can’t wait to show you the main course.” Dean said while grabbing Castiel’s ass, pressing their lower bodies closer together, and while still bearing a mischievous smile on his face, he said, “I guess you’ve already realized that my little present aren’t just normal anal beads,” Dean said, now swaying their hips back and forth. 

“Each ball inside you actually consists of two, whereby the inner one has enough play within the outer shell to rattle around inside and that rattle is heavy enough for you to be felt. Therefore they are completely self-pleasuring as they continue to vibrate with each,” a mutual sway of their hips, “and every single movement of your body,” another sway of their hips. “And even the slightest tremble,” Castiel moaned, “will activate exquisitely silent vibrations that never require batteries.” 

“Yeah, I realized that.” Castiel said, before Dean let go of his hips. 

Dean made Castiel wear the backpack, and while holding on to one of his hands he dragged him out the door. As they walked down the stairs and towards the castle’s gate, Castiel could constantly feel the balls moving, stimulating his inside, driving him wild already. When they were out of the castle, Dean led him straight to some guys with motorcycles. 

“Dean, erm… what exactly is your plan?” Castiel asked, unsure.

“That’s the second part of my surprise,” Dean said before giving Castiel a small peck on the lips, leaving Castiel flabbergasted and completely stunned for a moment. Meanwhile, Dean took the keys and two helmets from the owner. When Castiel came around again, he saw that Dean was already sitting on the bike, wearing one of the helmets while holding the other one out to him, only waiting for Castiel to join him on the motorcycle. 

Quickly, Castiel took the second helmet and sat behind Dean. “If you think having the vibro balls inside you and then walking around is already pleasurable, you will be absolutely overwhelmed by what you are about to experience next.” Dean said, and got the strong engine started, the vibrations of it driving right through Castiel’s entire body. 

But before Castiel could either say or do anything about the utter pleasure he now felt renewing the heat of lust within his body, Dean had already put Castiel’s arms around his waist and was driving them away from the parking lot. 

When they had to stop at the outer gates of the festival area, Dean revved the engine, which only intensified the vibrations of the balls. Castiel moaned and hoped their motorcycle tour wouldn’t take too long.

When they reached the country road, Castiel almost buckled from sheer arousal, his dick, having very quickly decided to be on board with Dean’s surprise, was now rock hard, longing to be touched. But all he could do was cling to Dean’s waist while they were driving uphill along the road in serpentines in high speed. But the thrill of speed was not the only adrenaline rush Castiel experienced, the wind that now constantly lifted up his skirt, the feeling of sitting almost naked on the ride, did the rest. 

And so, while clinging to Dean and constantly having the balls vibrate against his prostate, at some point Castiel just couldn’t take it any longer. He closed his eyes and ultimately gave in to all the sensations he felt, simply enjoying the wonderful experience of having an orgasm on a rushing motorcycle while his dick remained completely untouched. 

After having driven on for a while, Dean suddenly reduced the speed, and turned into a side road. Very soon they came to a clearing and after Dean turned off the engine, which crackled and creaked during cooling, Castiel could not only see that they were at a lookout point, overlooking the whole festival area and much more, but also that, due to lots and lots of empty beer cans and other sorts of trash, this probably was a very popular place for all kinds of naughty deeds. He looked at the surrounding trees and wondered about the stories they could tell if only they were able to speak; Castiel was pretty sure they saw a lot of interesting things happening there. 

“So, did you like it?” Dean asked after both of them had taken off their helmets and Dean had turned around and was now sitting backwards on the motorcycle, facing Castiel.

“Well, what do you think?” Castiel asked rhetorically, one eyebrow raised. 

“I think,” Dean began to say while placing both of his hands on Castiel’s thighs, hastily moving them upwards towards Castiel’s panties, “you enjoyed it very much.” He finished saying, stroking over the bulge in Cas’ panties, feeling and seeing the dried cum but also that Castiel was on the verge to come again. 

“Put the backpack on the ground, and then take your hands behind your back to keep your balance.” Dean ordered.

Castiel obeyed, and after Dean slid the panties to the side with one hand, he started to pull on the string with the other one to slowly remove the balls, one by one. With each ball that left his body, with each pull on the string, the balls stroked over Castiel’s most sensitive spot, making him moan and beg for release. 

Finally all of them were out and Castiel suddenly felt the emptiness inside him glaringly obvious. He longed for the feeling of being filled again, but this time with something much more human. “Dean. Please. I… I want you inside me.”

Dean just smirked, undid the belt and opened the zipper of his pants and leaned on Castiel, whispering into his ear, “And that’s why I preferred having you wear a skirt.” Dean said, as he quickly pulled a small bottle of lube out of the backpack, generously coated his dick with it, and lifted Castiel’s legs on his shoulders. 

Castiel didn’t know where it suddenly came from but Dean was now holding a pocketknife in his hand, lowering it towards his panties. “Dean? Dean what are you doing?” Castiel asked, panic in his voice.

“Shh… trust me, I won’t hurt you. I’m just making this a bit more thrilling.” 

“More thrilling?” Castiel thought, still panicked. How could THIS situation even become more thrilling? He had been wearing a very short skirt for quite some time now, and until a couple of minutes ago he’d also had vibrating anal balls inside his body, and on top of all that they had been driving on one hell of a big and powerful motorcycle, whose strong engines only intensified the vibrations Castiel felt due to Dean’s present, what in the world could ever top **that**? 

But Castiel didn’t get the chance to ask any questions out loud as he suddenly felt Dean’s hand lifting the panties around his butt area and heard the fabric being cut open. “E voila,” Dean said with a bright smile, and put away the pocketknife. “Now everything is perfect.” And without any moment of hesitation, he quickly lifted Castiel’s ass up and through the hole in the panties he buried himself deep inside Castiel’s wet, hot orifice.

Castiel moaned, enjoying the sudden pleasurable intrusion and the way that although Dean had made a cut into the panties and was now in him it had only been a small cut and he therefore still felt the tight fabric all around his dick and balls. 

As Castiel was already worked open nicely by the balls, Dean didn’t give Castiel much time to adjust but instead immediately began thrusting in an out of Castiel in a rapid manner, the edges around the cut in the panties stroking along his length each time he moved.

Although Castiel was in a very unstable position and just tried to hold on to something, anything, on the motorcycle to not fall off it, he couldn’t help but enjoy the situation. He could hear the street nearby and began thinking about the fact that maybe someone else could come and see them. He was always one for fantasies about getting caught, and right now he couldn’t stop imagining just that. 

Maybe some lovebirds would find their way by car and once they saw Dean fucking Castiel, they would park a little farther away and turned on by the sight, they would use the incentive to get it going, too. Or maybe some nice girl would lose her way and accidentally end up at this clearing, and maybe she’d be interested to join them. 

Or maybe… Castiel’s fantasies were abruptly interrupted when Dean suddenly reached behind himself and turned on the engine. Once again, Castiel felt the vibrations of the engine being transferred directly through his whole body, but this time it didn’t intensify the vibration of the balls within him, but instead made Dean’s pecker, which was buried deep inside his ass, hum with unnatural power. 

Castiel was overwhelmed by the sensation he felt now, and judging from Dean’s facial expression and the erratic movements he made, he must have felt the same way. Castiel only had a second to think about the fact that after all he’s been through in the past few minutes, -hours? He had no idea; he had completely lost any track of time-, these panties were definitely going to end up in the trash, when his orgasm already ripped through his whole body, making his ass clench around Dean’s dick and spurting his cum once more inside the tight panties he was wearing. 

Dean had been turned on from the second he had started to prepare Castiel for his little surprise, and once they were on the road it was almost unbearable for him to restrain himself from coming on the bike, too. But now, as soon as he turned on the engine, he just couldn’t and didn’t want to wait any longer and so when Castiel came underneath him, he just let go too and came with a long and happy cry of Castiel’s name on his lips, emptying himself inside his boyfriend until even the last bit of his release was squeezed out of him by the convulsions of Castiel’s ass. 

And while Castiel was still trying to catch his breath, Dean pulled out, put Castiel’s legs down on both sides of the bike for better balance, and reached for the tissues. He wiped himself clean, zipped up his pants, and smiled down at Castiel. 

“You know this is absolutely my favorite sight of them all, seeing you completely fucked out. This blissed out look on your face is just… priceless!” Dean said, before he pulled a camera from seemingly out of nowhere and quickly took a picture of Castiel.

“Dean.” Castiel said, annoyed. He knew Dean liked to watch him, just like he never got enough of watching and observing Dean as much as he could, but he really didn’t feel this was the right moment for taking a picture to remember this little adventure. 

“Dean, can’t you just turn around and take pictures of the sight in front of us? I’m sure there’s plenty of memorable photo worthy things to see.” 

“Oh, but I don’t want to take photos of that, or at least not yet, I want to make numerous pictures of you and make a book out of it, so I have the perfect collection of jerk-off material for the time when we are seperated again.”

Castiel was about to say something but then kept his mouth shut instead. He wondered if Dean had brought his own little video camera with which he continuously recorded and documented his and Dean’s whole vacation. 

And so after Dean helped Castiel to climb off the bike, strip out of the panties, which he instantly threw away into the next trash bin, and started to wipe him clean too, Castiel asked hesitantly, “Dean, um… did you bring my camera? Because if you have, I’d really like to film a little bit or at least take some pictures, so I can remember this moment too in my own lonely hours.”

Dean smiled and reached for his backpack, pulled out Castiel’s camera, and while still kneeling in front of Castiel, intending to clothe him, he handed him the camera, looking into his lover’s eyes and asked softly, “Castiel, honey, do you want to keep wearing the skirt for a little bit longer or do you prefer to change back into your pants? I’m just asking because I also brought another pair of panties in case you a-“

Dean couldn’t finish his answer as Castiel reached down and raised him up so he could kiss him, deep and passionate. When Castiel pulled away, the fingers of his free hand were still dug into Dean’s soft hair while his other one was holding the camera. He let his free hand fall down to Dean’s hips, pressed their heads together, and whispered, “Thank you, Dean. This was really a marvelous surprise. I love you Dean Winchester. You and all your crazy ideas.” 

Dean smiled, and before he could reply in any way, Castiel had already sealed his lips with his own again, and all he could think of was how mutual that feeling was. Feeling all warm and fuzzy, Dean pressed their bodies even closer together and deepened their kiss, ignoring their whole surrounding, when he suddenly heard a very distinctive click.

Surprised, Dean pulled away, only to see that Castiel had taken a picture of the two of them, kissing and in front of what certainly has to be the most beautiful sunset Dean had ever seen in his entire life. He smiled, and after he took another look at the sunset, he faced Castiel again, and said with a smirk, “I love you too, my little, sometimes waaaaay too romantic, Castiel. It seems like you just can’t shake off that angelic innocence and lovey-dovey stuff that is incorporated into your surname.”

Castiel grinned and just as he was opening his mouth to say something, Dean pressed their mouths together again, before he pulled away and whispered into Castiel’s ear, “But that’s ok. It’s the reason I love you so much. You are the yin to my yang, you always balance me out, and I wouldn’t want it to be any other way, I wouldn’t want **you** to be any other way.”

They both smiled and after Castiel left the camera on the motorcycle, they held each other in a tight embrace, forgetting everything around them. Castiel dug his hands into Dean’s shirt, while Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s already tousled hair and held him still while his tongue slowly and deliberately explored the shorter man’s mouth, kissing him just like he had the very first time they had met; being slow and gentle, making sure the other man had the opportunity to draw away anytime he liked.

Castiel giggled internally, remembering the first time they had kissed and enjoying that although Dean had accused him of being too romantic, he still did just the same thing right now, making them both nostalgic. Castiel groaned, spurring Dean on; their kiss now became harder, hotter, and more intensive and Castiel pressed their bodies even tighter together as he got swept away in the passion of the moment. 

Ultimately Dean backed away, “Castiel, as much as I enjoy this, you are shivering. We should really get you back inside your pair of pants, but most of all into some kind of underwear.”

“Oh really? Underwear? That’s funny coming from someone who doesn’t wear any himself,” Castiel said with a wide grin.

Dean smirked, “Touché. Ok, then no underwear but at least let me get you your pants. I don’t want you to freeze your balls off.”

“Seriously Dean, it’s not that cold! You are way too dramatic. Now hand me a new pair of panties and the blanket that is stuffed into your backpack and let us sit down to enjoy the sunset properly.” Castiel commanded.

Dean obeyed willingly and with a huge smile on his face; he liked it when Castiel became bossy. Dean pulled the blanket, a new pair of panties, and two beer cans out of his backpack, and sat down with Castiel, enjoying the view –and themselves- till the very early hours of the next morning, the very loud music coming from the festival keeping them company. 

When they finally drove back to the festival area, Dean was actually happy that they couldn’t talk to each other for a while. They had both shared so many stories and secrets that night, talked about their future together and about all the ways they are going to try to keep in touch. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms for short periods of time, made some short and absolutely ridiculous videos with Castiel’s camera, and also simply sat together in silence. It broke Dean’s heart to know that the festival is going to end very soon now and that after that they would have to part ways again. 

Back at the festival area, they lay down in their sleeping bags, and tried to get a few more hours of sleep. And when Dean gave back the keys to the motorcycle the next day, he thanked the owner in the most pleasurable way he could think of, by sucking his brains out through his dick. After that, Dean and Castiel roamed the festival area, enjoyed the music, and tried to find suitable usages for every last condom in Dean’s duffle. 

~~µ~~


	6. Chapter 6

When the festival ended, Dean and Castiel said goodbye to all their new friends, and especially Donnie promised to visit Dean at some point during summer. When Castiel and Dean left the festival area, dusk had already fallen, but luckily their motel for the night was only a short drive away. And after having spent the whole next day and night on the road, including sleeping in the Impala somewhere along the road, they were driving towards their last stop before Castiel had to fly back the following day.

“Oh wow, our vacation together is almost over, Dean. It’s such a pity. I don’t want to leave you. Not least because then it’s back to just phone and Skype calls from time to time.” 

“Yeah, I feel the same way. But hey, at least you filmed a lot with that camera of yours so you won’t forget this awesome trip we took. And you know, come to think about it - you said you still got plenty of tape left, right?” 

“Yes, why?”

“Well, then I’ve got an idea for all the lonely hours when we can’t talk.” Dean said with a meaningful look.

“You mean…“

“Yes that’s exactly what I mean. And if we make a copy afterwards, we can both have one for all the lonely hours when we can’t see or hear each other.”

“I don’t know, Dean,” Castiel said uncertain, “what about all the ways these copies could end up in the wrong hands?” Castiel asked, still wary. 

“Come on, don’t be a prude. There’s no better jerk-off-material than having a video of how you and I are having a good time! And as for the ‘ending up in wrong hands,’ you just have to make sure none of your brothers and sisters find the tape. You’ve got to hide it away in a place you can be sure they’ll never ever be looking for something naughty by you.” 

Castiel, though still feeling unsure about the whole thing, agreed eventually and actually tried to think about all the advantages of having such a video. 

~~µ~~

As it was their last night together, Dean wanted to make it unforgettable for both of them, especially as neither of them knew when they’re going to be able to see each other again. So when they finally arrived at their hotel near the airport from which Castiel had to leave the next day, Dean tried to suppress any feelings of loss and instead concentrated on making it as beautiful and memorable as possible. 

Because he wanted to make their last night together count Dean had booked a room in a 5-star hotel, which was more expensive than all the motel rooms they’d slept in during their journey put together. He wanted to express his gratitude to Castiel for getting the tickets, express his gratitude and happiness about having found such a wonderful lover, but most of all, he just wanted to make Castiel happy and see that precious little sparkle in Castiel’s eyes for one last time before he had to do without it for an unknown period of time. 

Of course they were going to return to Skype-sessions once they were separated again, but it just wasn’t the same. Although he would be able to see Castiel and talk to him during these sessions and also via phone, it was different. That precious sparkle Dean adored was too subtle and well hidden inside the oceans Castiel called his eyes to ever get transmitted via webcam. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Castiel, even though it was still the middle of the day, was fast asleep. Dean looked over to him and smiled, enjoying the sight of Castiel’s relaxed features for second, before he pulled out his phone and took a picture. Quietly he opened and closed his door, and went to the reception area. After he was given the key, he went back to the car and tried to open the passenger’s side as quietly as possible. Slowly he leaned inside the car, unbuckled Castiel, and took him into his arms. 

Castiel stirred, “Dean, have we arrived?” 

“Shh, Castiel. Go back to sleep! Yes, we’ve arrived but don’t worry, everything’s fine,” Dean said. He carried Castiel into the hotel, and up to their room, thankful that instead of having to carry him up the stairs, he could use the elevator to get them to their hotel room on the fifth floor. Once he laid Castiel on the massive California-King-size-bed, he went back downstairs to take their luggage out of the trunk and lock the car. 

When Dean came back into the room, Castiel wasn’t lying on the bed anymore; instead the balcony door was open. Dean put the luggage on the floor and smirked. He locked the door, kicked off his shoes and socks, and went out on the balcony, remembering that the room, beside other things, also had a Jacuzzi on their little private balcony that was not accessible to public view. 

But instead of sitting in the elevated Jacuzzi, Castiel was leaning on the railing, filming himself making a speech into the camera. “What are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked. 

“Well, you said we should make use of the fact that I still got plenty of tape left, so I thought I’d continue my little video-diary so I can remember this absolutely breathtaking hotel room.” Castiel said, smiling.

“Oh yeah? And I already feared you’d might have started our little special video project without me,” Dean said with a wide grin, before he leaned closer, put a light kiss on Castiel’s lips, and started rubbing over Castiel’s crotch. 

“I’d never dare to do that, especially as this time,” Castiel now held the camera beside them on eye level while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Dean’s, “I want to fuck you.” Castiel said seductively. 

Dean’s eyes were wide open with surprise for a second before he raised an eyebrow, licked his slightly parted lips, and by exhaling hot breath against Castiel’s lips, he asked, “Oh yeah? You sure about that?” keeping their eyes still interlocked.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answered, Dean now gazing on Castiel’s soft, parted lips. 

“May I?” Castiel asked, and Dean’s eyes immediately snapped back to Castiel’s eyes.

Dean’s pulse quickened, and while still being completely lost in Castiel’s eyes, he stuttered in a husky voice, “Y-yyyes.” And Castiel smiled. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Yes, Cas. That’s totally acceptable.” Dean said, once again staring at Castiel’s lips, imagining them wrapped around his dick and between his thighs, and then remembering the one and only time he allowed Castiel to penetrate him before. 

Dean didn’t mind playing the bottom from time to time, but usually he was the one in control and therefore mostly the fucker and not the fuckee. But today was a special day and he wanted to make their last night memorable, not only because of the tape they intended to make, but most of all, because for him, Dean Winchester, the most beautiful gift and cause for happiness was when he could make other people, and especially Castiel, happy. So of course he would let Castiel fuck him this one time, it’s not like Castiel had complained even once during their whole trip about all the things Dean put him through. 

Dean gave Castiel a small peck on the lips, took the camera out of Castiel’s hand, and dragged him back into their hotel room. He placed the camera on the nightstand, choosing an angle that would capture everything happening on the bed perfectly. 

When he turned around to face Castiel again, he wasn’t surprised to see that Castiel had already taken all his clothes off, “My, my, someone’s impatient,” Dean said with a wide grin before he stepped closer to Castiel, quickly stripping out of his shirt, pants, and underwear, too. 

“You are right, Dean. Yes, I am very impatient.” Castiel said, before he pushed Dean on the bed, his eyes gazing at Dean hungrily. “And I just can’t wait to finally devour your whole body on a proper bed again,” Castiel said, while Dean tried to position himself on it. Castiel followed quickly, hovering over him while straddling his waist. 

“Damn it, Cas. I fucking love it when you get bossy.”

“I know.” Castiel purred into Dean’s ear, before he put soft kisses on his lips and neck. Castiel began moving lower to suck on his boyfriend’s nipples, his fingers meanwhile trailing softly over his arms and sides, caressing all of Dean’s upper body and arms they could reach. Castiel’s mouth now wandered even further down, moved over Dean’s abdomen, until he reached his lover’s cock. Then, he pressed Dean’s knees apart and knelt between them.

He gently tugged and lightly squeezed his balls while licking Dean’s cock from base to tip, before he wrapped one hand around the shaft and with a flick of his tongue cleared away the pre-cum that had started to dribble out. And each time more and more pre-cum was seeping out, Castiel flicked it away with his tongue, making Dean moan every single time.

“Aaaaah… Cas!!” Dean moaned again, before Castiel finally swallowed his whole cock right down to the root and Dean cried out, “Fuck, Cas! Yes, yes, oh yes! Fuck that feels so good!”

Castiel hollowed his cheeks and began moving his head up and down Dean’s erect penis, his lips carefully wrapped over his teeth, his tongue lizardlike swirling along Dean’s shaft, turning Dean’s moans more and more into an endless sequence of encouragements. 

Castiel now began alternating between swallowing the cock whole, just the tip, while jerking him off in accordance with the bobbing of his head, and licking along the whole length of Dean’s dick and sucking and licking on his balls.

Ultimately Dean took the camera from the nightstand and held it at chest height to get a closer shot of Castiel sucking him off. Castiel was now steadily bobbing his head up and down Dean’s cock, one hand serving as extension of his mouth, while with his other one he was starting to jerk himself off. “Ahhh… yeah… fuck that feels good,” Dean groaned, enjoying the view now twice as much as he knew that he could watch it afterwards on tape as often as he liked. 

“Mmm… baby that feels so goooood… oh yeah… come on baby, look up. I want to see your eyes,” and Castiel did look up, “yeah… you like it? Like having my cock in your mouth?” Dean asked, his voice thick with lust. Castiel pulled off his dick now, but not without keeping the steady rhythm with his hand, moving it up and down Dean’s cock.

“Of course I like it. I love it! There’s nothing I’d rather have in my mouth than your wonderful big cock.” Castiel said, before he resumed to lick and suck on Dean’s balls again. “But there’s something else that I like to taste,” Castiel said with a telling grin, and Dean immediately grabbed one of the pillows, and slid it under his pelvis, raising his lower body up a bit.

When Castiel moved further down, Dean bent his spread legs and raised them high, his knees drawn towards his chest, keeping it that way by wrapping his respective arms around them. Still holding the camera with his left hand, he simultaneously tried moving the camera around to whichever angle provided the best shot.

Castiel now stopped jerking off Dean and instead concentrated solely on licking over Dean’s opening, circling and penetrating it with his tongue, alternating it by letting his thumb brush over it and letting it slowly sink into Dean’s body too, while keeping Dean’s legs spread apart for better access. 

“Oh fuck Cas, that… that feels so good… oh fuck, yes… yes…” Dean groaned and now let go of his right leg and instead began stroking his own dick, while still trying to keep the camera steady, trying to capture everything. 

After a while Castiel came up, brushed Dean’s hand away, and started stroking Dean’s cock himself, until Dean, a bit out of breath, said, “Castiel wait a second. I don’t think I can keep the camera steady anymore. I think I have to put it down for a while.” 

Castiel just nodded, and while Dean calmed himself down a bit, and lay the camera on a nearby table on his right hand side, being careful to place it in a way that still captured everything happening on the bed, Castiel made use of the small break to quickly drop into the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

When Castiel reentered the bedroom Dean was already back on the bed. Castiel positioned himself between Dean’s thighs again, and now slowly moved up Dean’s body, licking and kissing every inch of it. And the further he came up, the more Dean touched and caressed every part of Castiel’s body he could reach. 

When Castiel arrived at the area just below Dean’s ear, Dean leaned over towards Castiel’s ear and whispered, “I want to touch you. I want to suck you. I want-,” a flicker of Castiel’s tongue below Dean’s ear, “I want to taste you.” Dean said, almost unable to think and feel anything else besides pure lust.

Castiel smirked and replied, “Your wish is my command.” After that he slowly moved his whole body to Dean’s left side on the bed and therefore farther away from the camera, while continuing to kiss along Dean’s jawline and neck. Dean immediately forced Castiel’s legs apart and began stroking his length. 

After a short while, Castiel began moving down Dean’s body again. And the farther down he wandered with his mouth, the more his lower body moved towards Dean’s face, until he finally, with some help of Dean, moved his right leg over Dean’s body, presenting Dean with his ass. 

Quickly Dean took hold of Castiel’s cock and began sucking on it, while Castiel did the same with Dean’s cock. They both enjoyed sucking each other off right until Dean at some point let go of Castiel’s cock, and moaned, “Cas, please if you want to fuck me, just do it. Do it now or I can’t guarantee I won’t come before the main event.”

And so Castiel let Dean’s cock out with a wet plop and gave it a few final strokes, before he moved between Dean’s thighs, kneeling in front of him and facing him once again. “Dean could you-“ he didn’t have to say anything else, Dean was already handing him the lube. 

“Just hold on for a second,” Dean said, and reached for the camera. “Now, where were we?” Dean asked with a wide lusty grin on his face while holding the camera focused on Castiel. 

Castiel just smirked and shook his head while coating his fingers generously with lube, before he started circling Dean’s entrance. Slowly and very gently, Castiel pressed his middle finger in, moving it in and out of Dean, before he began to wiggle it inside the surrounding tight ring of muscle, “Fuck, Cas! That feels… aaah… that feels amazing. Please don’t stop.” Dean panted. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Castiel said, letting his index finger slip inside too, moving both of them now to stimulate and prepare him while simultaneously massaging the skin around Dean’s hole with his thumb. Very quickly he added a third finger, trying to stretch Dean even faster now, desperate to finally be able to fuck Dean again. 

Castiel brushed over Dean’s prostate repeatedly, making Dean’s cock twitch every single time, until Dean squirmed and pleaded, “Cas, pleeeese… get in me. I want to feel you. Feel your wonderful cock fill me.” 

Smirking, Castiel quickly withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube again, coating his dick this time. He sat back on his heels, grabbed Dean around the hip, pulled him closer and even up his own thighs a bit, spreading and elevating Dean’s legs by this means. 

He aligned his cock, and let the head slowly pass the rim, before he bottomed out again, only to move back in seconds later. And with each penetration he protruded a little further until he was finally completely buried inside Dean, stopping all movement for a moment to enjoy the sensational feeling of his dick being sheathed by not some random guy or girl, but by his actual boyfriend. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes. Oh… yes. This feels fucking good.” Dean cursed, immediately dropping the hand with the camera on the bed and digging the other one into the bed sheet. 

Castiel slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, moving in and out of Dean, giving Dean the opportunity to get used to the intrusion, while he himself enjoyed the power he now had over his lover. And when he realized that Dean was far too gone for being able to operate the camera properly, he took it out of Dean’s hand and into his own one. 

He filmed Dean panting, moaning, and cursing beneath him for a while, before he finally let the camera move very slowly downwards Dean’s body. “Baby, you have no idea how hot you look right now,” away from Dean’s face, “your desperation makes you so beautiful,” along his upper body, “and the way your nipples are erect from arousal,” down to Dean jerking himself off and slowly brushing it away. “No, no, no, my dear. You don’t get to touch yourself. I want you to come on my cock or not at all.” 

Dean groaned whiny, and replied panting, “then stop talking, damn it!! Go faster, Cas!” 

Castiel just smirked and unperturbed moved the camera further down to focus on the small space where their bodies were united by Castiel’s cock constantly thrusting in and out of Dean. He enjoyed having this rare opportunity and he’d be damned if he didn’t make use of it by enjoying it for just a little bit longer. 

But not wanting to be cruel either, Castiel kept the camera rolling for just a few more minutes, enjoying the sight that was now not only burned as memory into his brain, but more so captured on tape for hopefully a very long time, before he finally complied. 

Castiel leaned over, put the camera on the nightstand, and pulled Dean into a long passionate kiss, “Cas, please.” Dean pleaded, desperate, before Castiel leaned back, and finally gave Dean what he had asked for; he grabbed Dean by his hip, and started thrusting into him in a rapid manner. 

“Fuck, Cas! Yes, just like that.” 

“You like that, Dean?”

“Yes. Fuck! That’s exactly what I want. Don’t stop!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Castiel said, and now began moving even more frantic, pumping even harder into Dean, brushing repeatedly over Dean’s prostate and still ignoring Dean’s cock that was aching for release. 

“Fuck, Cas! That feels-“ Dean panted, “it feels… Fuck!” He now dug both his hands into the bed sheets, trying to hold on to them as he felt his orgasm rushing up on him, knowing it wouldn’t take him long now. 

“Yes, baby. I wanna see you come,” Castiel spurred him on. 

It just needed a few more thrusts over his prostate. 

“Come for me, Dean.” 

Just a few more and he would- “Fuck, Cas. I’m gonna-“

“That’s right, just let go.”

“Fuck Cas, I…. aaaaah…” Dean screamed, and with a loud groan he came messily, sputtering thick white ropes all over his chest, while his ass clenched around Castiel’s cock, making it brutally, impossibly tight for Castiel. 

“Yes, baby. Just like that.” Castiel kept telling Dean, while he continued thrusting into the new wonderful tightness, until he too couldn’t hold it back any longer and was filling Dean’s grotto with his seed.

After a few precious seconds of savoring the afterglow, Castiel slowly eased out of Dean, and slumped on the bed beside him, still breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Dean wiped himself clean, grabbed the camera, and leaned over to Castiel, holding the camera above their heads, capturing both their faces. 

“That, baby, was fucking awesome. Thank you!” Dean said into the hollow of Castiel’s throat. 

“You are welcome, Dean.” Castiel smiled, turning his head sideways to put a kiss on Dean’s head.

“Are there any post-coital words you’d like to share with the camera, Cas?” Dean asked, now focusing the camera on Castiel.

“Yes. Actually there are: That was great and I’d really like to repeat it. But now,” Castiel said, taking the camera away from Dean and now focusing it on the both of them, “I’d really like to just cuddle with you and let you take a nap. You’ve been driving for quite a long time today and I’m pretty sure you must be exhausted from it. Therefore we unfortunately have to end this little video right now,” Castiel said, before he switched to photo-mode, “but not without taking one last picture,” and took said picture, before he finally switched it off completely, and laid it down on the nightstand. 

And although Dean tried to stay awake, arguing that Castiel was wrong and ignoring the exhaustion his body felt, in the end he had to admit that Castiel was right and he therefore just let himself fall asleep against the warm, soft body of his lover.

~~µ~~

In the evening, Dean declared he had to take care of something in town and would have to leave Castiel alone for a while. Castiel just smiled, happy that he now had the perfect opportunity to prepare something nice for the both of them. Dean came back about 45 minutes later, and was immediately confused that the room was dark. But then he saw that the balcony was filled with tea candles, and that a few of them even extended into the hotel room. 

He just smiled, stripped down to his boxers, and followed the path of candles outside. There he was greeted not only by several dozen of lit candles and rose petals, but also the illuminated Jacuzzi with Cas sitting in it, champagne and a bowl with strawberries right beside him. “Surprise. Hope you like it.” Castiel said, a huge grin on his face.

Dean smiled, this just had to be the most cliché romantic picture ever, but just for once he didn’t mind. After all, he knew that Castiel was a hopeless romantic and probably put a lot of effort into it, and come to think about it, he **did** had had his reasons for booking specifically this room, although he hadn’t pictured it quite like this. Dean had thought more along the lines of sipping one or two beers and then make out on the balcony in all ways imaginable, making use of the fact that no one was able to see them. 

But this was definitely not a bad alteration to his original plan. After all, the only thing that really mattered was that he was with his beloved Castiel, and that Castiel was happy because that made him, Dean, very happy, and even if he would never admit it, he loved the whole scenery in front of him. And the expression of pride on Castiel’s face because he had succeeded to orchestrate this seductive and overly romantic surprise was just an added bonus. 

Dean stepped closer to the Jacuzzi and Castiel, who had been leaning against the opposite side of it and now leaned over the edge, wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist and gave him a peck on his abdomen. “I see you’ve already taken care of most of your clothes, but I’m afraid you’ve forgotten something,” Castiel said, as he dug his fingers inside Dean’s waistband and slowly shoved the shorts over his ass and down his legs until they fell to the floor.

“ **Now** you are ready. Care to join me?”

“You bet.” Dean said with a wide grin on his face and hopped into the Jacuzzi. “Mmm… this feels amazing!” Dean said, and closed his eyes for second, leaning against the edge, enjoying the light water massage.

“And I know many ways to make it even better,” Castiel muttered, switching on some music on his cellphone that was docked into a music speaker system, and holding two glasses of champagne in front of his face. Dean opened his eyes, smiled, and took one of the glasses. 

“Dean, I… um… I want to thank you. Thank you for this absolutely amazing and memorable vacation, and I’m not just talking about this out of the world hotel room, which has probably cost you a fortune-“

“And seeing you enjoying it is worth every penny!” Dean said, clinking their classes, and raised the glass to his lips.

“No wait! I’m not done, yet!” Castiel said, as he reached out, stopping Dean’s hand midway. 

“Thank you for this wonderful and eventful vacation, and for all the wonderful surprises you have thought of. Thank you for your infectious enthusiasm that got me all aflutter just to get you a ticket for this event so I could see that wonderful sparkle in your eyes whenever you heard one of your favorite bands playing. Thank you for showing me once again that you not only have a wild and animalistic sexual side, but also a very gentle and caring one, too. But most of all, thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend with whom I can have so much fun and with whose help I can grow and become more self-confident and open for all kinds of new experiences.”

“Cheers to that.” Dean said, and gulped his glass down.

“Wow, um… you might want to try eating a strawberry with it the next time.” Castiel said, after he only sipped on his glass, reached for a strawberry, and was now offering it to Dean.

“You know that’s really nice and all, but,” Dean said, eating the strawberry out of Castiel’s hand, taking both their glasses, and putting them on the edge of the Jacuzzi, “I much more prefer to eat you.” Dean said, pulling Castiel closer to him, and kissing him.

“I just love to taste ever last bit of you, and it doesn’t matter whether it’s the taste of your wonderful mouth,” another short kiss on the lips, “or the taste of your sweet skin,” a soft sucking on the skin beneath Castiel’s ear, “or the wonderful salty taste of your cum,” some loose strokes over Castiel’s cock, “and lastly, I just love the taste whenever I rim you.” Dean said, as his strokes now became firmer while his other hand emphasized his last statement by rubbing gently over Castiel’s hole. 

“Dean, I… nngh,” Castiel moaned, enjoying all of Dean’s touches. “Dean as much as I enjoy your touches, but could we please just enjoy being in this amazing and overly relaxing Jacuzzi for just a little bit longer before we get it on again?” Castiel asked, his voice a bit shaky from arousal. 

“Well… you know that really sounds very nice in theory, Cas. And I really appreciate all the work you put into this surprise, but-“ Castiel moaned again as Dean suddenly even more vehemently started stroking his dick and now even breached his opening with one finger, letting it gently slide in and out of him. “-I think in practice I’d much rather devour your body now, and then come back into the Jacuzzi later.” Dean purred into Castiel’s ear. “Don’t you think?” He asked.

Castiel looked deep into Dean’s eyes that were dark and full of lust and promise. “Y-yes. Yes. That’s much better.” Castiel stuttered.

Dean just smiled and said, “Thought so.” He let go of Castiel and swam over to the edge, got out of the Jacuzzi, and grabbed the two towels lying nearby. Then he reached for Castiel, helped him get out of the Jacuzzi, before he started rubbing Castiel and himself dry with the towels. 

He dragged Castiel towards the sofa that stood near the Jacuzzi and sat down, leaning against the back, having Castiel straddle his thighs. He grabbed the lube and after he whispered, “Just hold on to the back of the sofa, ok?” to Castiel, he quickly poured lube into his hands, and while he wrapped one hand around both their cocks and started stroking them in tandem, he used the other one, or rather its lubed fingers, to first just brush against Castiel’s entrance before ultimately penetrating him repeatedly with several of them. 

“Fuck… Deeean.”

“Do you like it my little angel?”

“Yes, yes… fuck, yes!” Castiel groaned.

Dean smiled and brushed once more over Castiel’s prostate with his fingers, eliciting in yet another moaned, “yeeees…. Please don’t stop!” from Castiel.

And so Dean didn’t stop; he didn’t stop looking into Castiel’s blown out eyes in which the fire of the candles was reflected beautifully, he didn’t stop trying to memorize how each and every single part of Castiel’s body felt and tasted like, and he didn’t stop pleasuring himself, but most of all Castiel, until both of them climaxed and he saw Castiel’s beautiful pre-, mid-, and post-coital face, again.

After a few hazy moments of afterglow, Dean grabbed a small towel to wipe them both clean. But when Castiel attempted to stand up, Dean pressed his hands on Castiel’s thighs, keeping him in place. “Please, Castiel, stay. Just for another minute. It feels so nice feeling you so close to me.”

Castiel smirked, “Yeah, I know it feels good, but I’m pretty sure it feels much better if I straddle you back in the Jacuzzi because,” and Dean could now feel Castiel trembling slightly above him, “to be honest, I’m actually feeling cold. Can we please go back?” Castiel asked a little whiny.

“Of course we can.” Dean said, “Just keep your hands wrapped around my neck and your legs around my waist, alright?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. Dean moved a bit forward on the sofa so Castiel could wrap his legs around his waist, and then he walked back to the Jacuzzi, carrying Castiel with him.

Once they were back in the hot water, Castiel reached for the champagne and their glasses, and this time both of them enjoyed it by just sipping on it, while feeding each other with strawberries. 

They enjoyed themselves thoroughly for quite a while by kissing, feeding, and touching each other and laughing with each other when Dean leaned over for another deep kiss. But when Dean didn’t want to break apart from him again, Castiel pushed him gently away, saying, “Hey, although I really love kissing your beautiful luscious lips, wouldn’t you rather gaze into the stars with me, hoping there might be a shooting star we could wish upon?”

“Cas, what’s the point of looking up to the stars when there’s a whole night sky in your eyes. And also what’s the point in making a wish, when all I wish for is to be with you and enjoy your presence? I’d say at least for tonight my wish has come true, and everything else… well, we’ll find a solution for that in due time” Dean said, letting his lips slide over Castiel’s, kissing him sensually, letting their tongues intertwine for a little while, before he pulled back again. 

“And eh… about the things you said earlier…um… ditto! I really enjoyed this whole trip with you, too. And I feel more than humbled that you actually still want to be with me, notwithstanding all my flaws and the circumstance that there are so many miles, even a whole ocean, between us.” 

“But-“

“No! You didn’t allow me to cut you off, then you aren’t allowed to do that either.” 

Castiel just smiled. 

“You know I’m not one for chick-flick moments, so let me just say one more thing and I’m done. When I said ‘I love you’ at the beginning of our trip when we celebrated our reunion in that shitty motel, it really was just an accident, but you know what? It was a happy accident, because I really do love you and though I’m still not quite sure why you haven’t dumped me a long time ago, I’m grateful that you are here… with me…” 

“I’m happy that you are not just fucking me, literally, but you also actually take care of me, not only during our trip but also when we are separated by whole time zones. So thank you, Castiel.” Dean said before he put another kiss on Castiel’s soft lips, deepening it as he pressed himself now even more against Castiel’s body.

When they finally broke apart, Castiel only whispered three words, “Thank you, Dean,” before he kissed him once more. And when their touches and kisses became more heated again, the two of them got out of the Jacuzzi, switched it off along with the music, blew out all the candles, and walked towards their bathroom and into the shower.

As Dean thought to himself that this might be their last shower together during their vacation, he continued pampering Castiel. Once they were both completely wet, Dean reached for the shampoo and started slowly massaging it into Castiel’s hair, taking special care when rinsing it out again, before he turned the water off. He reached for the shower gel, and slowly and thoroughly soaped Castiel’s entire body, making sure to cover him from head to toe with it. 

Dean was very thorough with his washing of Castiel’s body, so of course he spent some extra time and care to wash Castiel’s dick and backside. And it wasn’t of course Dean’s fault that Castiel got turned on again by this treatment, and therefore it of course also wasn’t Dean’s fault that once he started his, literally, in-depth cleaning of Castiel’s lower opening, Castiel’s reaction to it caused Dean to gladly assist in bringing Castiel yet another release. 

After the shower, they lay down in bed again, kissing and caressing each other until both were lying on their sides and Dean was cuddled up against Castiel’s back, one arm under Castiel’s head, the other one loosely around Castiel’s waist, and only the moonlight that shone through the balcony door illuminated their features. 

When Dean tried to reach for the lube that was supposed to be on the nightstand but couldn’t find it, Castiel switched on the neon light just above their bed, bathing the whole room into a warm, semi-bright light. Now both could see that the lube was actually farther away from them on the table nearby, so Castiel got up to get it. 

As Castiel grabbed the bottle and some tissues, he quickly glanced at the camera screen, picking up on the beautiful effect this specific light created, and so, unnoticeable to Dean, he positioned the camera accordingly and switched it on. He handed Dean the lube and crawled back into bed, and when Dean attempted to switch off the light again, Castiel stopped him. 

“Please, don’t. Just leave it. I think the light illuminates this room beautifully.” Castiel whispered pleadingly.

Dean didn’t really care so he just left it on and instead coated his dick, aligned it to Castiel’s still very well stretched hole, and gently rocked into him. And when Castiel moaned and slowly threw his head back, Dean buried his face in the hollow of his throat, kissing and biting it. 

He intertwined the fingers of their right hands and kept them above Castiel’s heart after Castiel had raised them to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. He loved the fact that right now he not only felt the warmth of Castiel’s body around his dick as he slowly rocked in and out of him, and was pressed against him, but also felt the accelerated pounding of Castiel’s heart beneath his fingers.

And unlike so many times during their vacation, Dean once again, like in their first night together some days ago, didn’t rush the act but took his time, enjoying the admittedly nice lightning, the constant almost wave-like thrusting into his lover, and the continual soft moaning of Castiel. It almost felt like a lulling of Castiel to sleep, and Dean enjoyed every single second of it, thinking to himself that this indeed was just the perfect way to end their mutual nights together. 

~~µ~~

The next morning Dean woke up before Castiel did, which in itself was strange enough because it usually was the other way around. But Dean knew why he was already  
wide-awake, and why he hadn’t had much sleep that night even though they were both completely spent: He didn’t want for Castiel to leave and by staying awake he tried to delay the moment he had to say goodbye to him. 

Dean gazed at Castiel lovingly, and as his right arm was still trapped underneath Castiel’s body, he lifted his left hand to slowly stroke over Castiel’s hair, which was warm and soft under his fingers. He stroked over the soft skin at the back of Castiel’s neck, and behind his ear, smiling when a little moan left Castiel’s lips. He gently stroked over Castiel’s lips, trying to make his fingers memorize the soft pattern of it. 

And all the while, Dean’s heart was beating fast, fast out of sorrow for losing his beloved one again very soon, fast out of joy that he still had this morning to touch, kiss, and caress Castiel, and it was beating fast out of fear, fear that something might happen that would prevent him from seeing Castiel ever again. 

He glanced at the camera on the table and for a moment he wished he could have filmed last night, not necessarily the fucking, even though that probably would have been nice too, but more so Castiel sleeping beside him. Of course he and Castiel had sometimes done Skype-sessions where they ‘kinda’ fell asleep together, but it wasn’t the same, the time-difference always made it awkward, not to mention that usually at some point one of their communication devices either tilted over, or fell of the bed or something else happened that terminated their communication way too early. 

And while Dean was still absorbed in his thoughts, Castiel woke up, and put a light kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Good morning, Dean.”

A smile immediately flitted across Dean’s face and he leaned closer to Castiel to put a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Good morning, Cas. I hope you’ve slept well.”

“I’ve slept beside you that’s always my favorite place to sleep, and I never sleep as well as when I’m cuddled up to you, Dean.” Castiel said, and wrapped his arm with ostentation around Dean’s chest, his head resting in the hollow of Dean’s throat.

“It’s just a pity that we can’t go on waking up like this. Your flight is in four hours.” Dean said, adjusting the duvet.

“I know, Dean. But let’s pretend this is just another morning during our vacation and I don’t have to leave you,” Castiel said, kissing Dean’s skin. “Let’s just pretend we are going to stay in this wonderful hotel room,” Castiel moved a little lower, still kissing Dean in-between words, “for as long as we want, and there’s nothing,” a gentle lick over Dean’s nipple, “absolutely nothing,” another lick and a moan from Dean, “that could ever make us leave,” Castiel said, now letting his hand stroke over Dean’s half-hardened cock.

Dean just smiled and gladly accepted this pretense, enjoying the opportunity to indulge in carnal desire one last time, before they both got ready, and he drove Castiel to the nearby airport. 

When the moment came, they parted from each other with a heavy heart, sadness and excruciating pain seeping through every cell over Castiel’s body, making it almost impossible for him to leave Dean.

And when Castiel was gone through the check-in, Dean felt hollow and cheerless; his heart, his smile, and his happiness were all gone, gone with the man who never gave up having faith in him and his good sides. 

Dean sat in the entrance hall, waiting for Castiel’s flight to leave, when he suddenly heard a voice calling, “Dean? Dean Winchester? Is that you?” 

Dean immediately looked up and at the person who was calling him. It was Tara Benchley, a former classmate of Dean’s who was now a more or less successful actress. After they waited together until Castiel’s plane left, meanwhile talking about Tara’s amateur career and Dean describing elaborately his and Castiel’s vacation until then, they both went to Tara’s home where Tara tried to cheer Dean up with a little round of pity sex, which Dean of course enjoyed wholeheartedly.

After Dean left Tara, he drove by the airport one last time, saying his last mental goodbye to Castiel, before he drove back home towards Sammy and his dad, but most of all towards his own little squeaky and empty bed. And knowing that there wasn’t really anyone or anything he was eager to return to, Dean took his time for his trip home and even accepted the fact that he might not succeed in arriving there before his dad did.


End file.
